yugiohdecksfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Plantilla:RdDatosE
} |E☆HEROPITBOSS = HÉROE ☆ E Jefe PitE☆HERO Pit Bossmonstruo xyzluzlanzador de conjuros626002000 |EAGLEEYE = Ojo de AguilaEagle Eyemonstruo de efectovientobestia alada313001200 |EAGLESHARK = Tiburón ÁguilaEagle Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez510001800 |EARTHARMORNINJA = Ninja de la Armadura de TierraEarth Armor Ninjamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero516001200 |EARTHBOUNDIMMORTALASLLAPISCU = Aslla piscu, Inmortal TerrestreEarthbound Immortal Aslla piscumonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada1025002500 |EARTHBOUNDIMMORTALCCAPACAPU = Ccapac Apu, Inmortal TerrestreEarthbound Immortal Ccapac Apumonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1030002500 |EARTHBOUNDIMMORTALCCARAYHUA = Inmortal Terrestre CcarayhuaEarthbound Immortal Ccarayhuamonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil1028001800 |EARTHBOUNDIMMORTALCUSILLU = Cusillu, Inmortal TerrestreEarthbound Immortal Cusillumonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia1028002400 |EARTHBOUNDIMMORTALCHACUCHALLHUA = Chacu Challhua, Inmortal TerrestreEarthbound Immortal Chacu Challhuamonstruo de efectooscuridadpez1029002400 |EARTHBOUNDIMMORTALURU = Inmortal Terrestre UruEarthbound Immortal Urumonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto1030003000 |EARTHBOUNDIMMORTALWIRAQOCHARASCA = Inmortal Terrestre Wiraqocha RascaEarthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rascamonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada10100100 |EARTHBOUNDLINEWALKER = Caminalínea TerrestreEarthbound Linewalkermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio412001900 |EARTHBOUNDREVIVAL = Resurrección TerrestreEarthbound Revivalcarta mágicamágicanormal |EARTHBOUNDSPIRIT = Espiritu Atado a la TierraEarthbound Spiritmonstruo normaltierrademonio45002000 |EARTHBOUNDWAVE = Ola TerrestreEarthbound Wavecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |EARTHBOUNDWHIRLWIND = Torbellino TerrestreEarthbound Whirlwindcarta mágicamágicanormal |EARTHCHANT = Canto de la TierraEarth Chantcarta mágicamágicade ritual |EARTHEFFIGY = Efigie de la TierraEarth Effigymonstruo de efectotierraroca41002000 |EARTHQUAKE = TerremotoEarthquakecarta mágicamágicanormal |EARTHQUAKEGIANT = Gigante del TerremotoEarthquake Giantmonstruo de efectotierraroca516002100 |EARTHSHAKER = Temblor de TierraEarthshakercarta de trampatrampanormal |EARTHSHATTERING = Destrozando la TierraEarth Shatteringcarta mágicamágicacontinua |EATGABOON = EatgaboonEatgabooncarta de trampatrampanormal |EBONARROW = Flecha de ÉbanoEbon Arrowcarta de trampatrampanormal |EBONILLUSIONMAGICIAN = Mago Oscuro de las IlusionesEbon Illusion Magicianmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros725002100 |EBONMAGICIANCURRAN = Mago de Ibano CuranEbon Magician Curranmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros212000 |ECCENTRICBOY = Chico ExcéntricoEccentric Boymonstruo cantantevientolanzador de conjuros3800200 |ECLIPSEWYVERN = Güiverno del EclipseEclipse Wyvernmonstruo de efectoluzdragón416001000 |ECOESPIRITUMISTICODELBOSQUE = Eco, Espíritu Místico del BosqueEco, Mystical Spirit of the Forestmonstruo de efectotierraplanta417001000 |ECOESPÍRITUMÍSTICODELBOSQUE = Eco, Espíritu Místico del BosqueEco, Mystical Spirit of the Forestmonstruo de efectotierraplanta417001000 |ECOMYSTICALSPIRITOFTHEFOREST = Eco, Espíritu Místico del BosqueEco, Mystical Spirit of the Forestmonstruo de efectotierraplanta417001000 |ECONOMIADEHECHIZOS = Economía de HechizosSpell Economicscarta mágicamágicacontinua |ECONOMÍADEHECHIZOS = Economía de HechizosSpell Economicscarta mágicamágicacontinua |ECTOPLASMADOR = EctoplasmadorEctoplasmercarta mágicamágicacontinua |ECTOPLASMER = EctoplasmadorEctoplasmercarta mágicamágicacontinua |EDGEHAMMER = Martillo del FiloEdge Hammercarta de trampatrampanormal |EDGEIMPSCISSOR = Tijera Diablillo de FiloEdge Imp Scissormonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31200800 |EEMERGENCYCALL = E- Llamada de EmergenciaE - Emergency Callcarta mágicamágicanormal |EFECTODOMINO = Efecto DominóDomino Effectcarta mágicamágicacontinua |EFECTODOMINÓ = Efecto DominóDomino Effectcarta mágicamágicacontinua |EFECTOXYZ = Efecto XyzXyz Effectcarta de trampatrampanormal |EFFECTVEILER = Ocultador de EfectosEffect Veilermonstruo cantanteluzlanzador de conjuros100 |EFIGIEDELATIERRA = Efigie de la TierraEarth Effigymonstruo de efectotierraroca41002000 |EFIGIEDELUZ = Efigie de LuzLight Effigymonstruo de efectoluzhada415000 |EFIGIEDELVIENTO = Efigie del VientoWind Effigymonstruo de efectovientobestia alada41800200 |EFIGIEDEOSCURIDAD = Efigie de OscuridadDark Effigymonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio415000 |EGIDADELSEÑORDRAGONDELOCEANO = Égida del Señor Dragón del OcéanoAegis of the Ocean Dragon Lordcarta de trampatrampanormal |ÉGIDADELSEÑORDRAGÓNDELOCÉANO = Égida del Señor Dragón del OcéanoAegis of the Ocean Dragon Lordcarta de trampatrampanormal |EGOBOOST = Mejora del EgoEgo Boostcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |EGOTISTAELEGANTE = Egotista EleganteElegant Egotistcarta mágicamágicanormal |EGOTISTICALAPE = Simio EgotistaEgotistical Apemonstruo cantantetierrabestia512001200 |EHRENLIGHTSWORNMONK = Ehren, Monje LuminosaEhren, Lightsworn Monkmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero416001000 |EHRENMONJELUMINOSA = Ehren, Monje LuminosaEhren, Lightsworn Monkmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero416001000 |EISBAHN = EisbahnEisbahncarta de trampatrampacontinua |EJERCITODEPIRAÑAS = Ejército de PirañasPiranha Armymonstruo de efectoaguapez2800200 |EJÉRCITODEPIRAÑAS = Ejército de PirañasPiranha Armymonstruo de efectoaguapez2800200 |EJERCITOMEKLORDDEGRANEL = Ejército Meklord de GranelMeklord Army Of Granelmonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001000 |EJÉRCITOMEKLORDDEGRANEL = Ejército Meklord de GranelMeklord Army Of Granelmonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001000 |EJERCITOMEKLORDDESKIEL = Ejército Meklord de SkielMeklord Army of Skielmonstruo de efectovientomáquina412001000 |EJÉRCITOMEKLORDDESKIEL = Ejército Meklord de SkielMeklord Army of Skielmonstruo de efectovientomáquina412001000 |EJERCITOMEKLORDDEWISEL = Ejército Meklord de WiselMeklord Army of Wiselmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina418000 |EJÉRCITOMEKLORDDEWISEL = Ejército Meklord de WiselMeklord Army of Wiselmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina418000 |EKIBYODRAKMORD = Ekibyo DrakmordEkibyo Drakmordcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ELAGENTEDELACREACIONVENUS = El Agente de la Creación - VenusThe Agent of Creation - Venusmonstruo de efectoluzhada316000 |ELAGENTEDELACREACIÓNVENUS = El Agente de la Creación - VenusThe Agent of Creation - Venusmonstruo de efectoluzhada316000 |ELAGENTEDELAENTROPIAURANO = El Agente de la Entropía - UranoThe Agent of Entropy - Uranusmonstruo cantanteoscuridadhada522001200 |ELAGENTEDELAENTROPÍAURANO = El Agente de la Entropía - UranoThe Agent of Entropy - Uranusmonstruo cantanteoscuridadhada522001200 |ELAGENTEDELAFUERZAMARTE = El Agente de la Fuerza - MarteThe Agent of Force - Marsmonstruo de efectoluzhada300 |ELAGENTEDELASABIDURIAMERCURIO = El Agente de la Sabiduria - MercurioThe Agent of Wisdom - Mercurymonstruo de efectoluzhada401700 |ELAGENTEDELJUICIOSATURNO = El Agente del Juicio - SaturnoThe Agent of Judgment - Saturnmonstruo de efectoluzhada624000 |ELAGENTEDELMISTERIOTIERRA = El Agente del Misterio - TierraThe Agent of Mystery - Earthmonstruo cantanteluzhada21000800 |ELAGENTEDELOSMILAGROSJUPITER = El Agente de los Milagros - JúpiterThe Agent of Miracles - Jupitermonstruo de efectoluzhada418001000 |ELAGENTEDELOSMILAGROSJÚPITER = El Agente de los Milagros - JúpiterThe Agent of Miracles - Jupitermonstruo de efectoluzhada418001000 |ELARBOLDELMUNDO = El Árbol del MundoThe World Treecarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELÁRBOLDELMUNDO = El Árbol del MundoThe World Treecarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELARCADESHINATO = El Arca de ShinatoShinato's Arkcarta mágicamágicade ritual |ELATAUDRISUEÑO = El Ataúd RisueñoThe Cheerful Coffincarta mágicamágicanormal |ELATAÚDRISUEÑO = El Ataúd RisueñoThe Cheerful Coffincarta mágicamágicanormal |ELAURIGADELAPROFECIA = El Auriga de la ProfecíaCharioteer of Prophecymonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros418001300 |ELAURIGADELAPROFECÍA = El Auriga de la ProfecíaCharioteer of Prophecymonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros418001300 |ELAUSPICIODEGAIA = El Auspicio de GaiaAegis of Gaiacarta de trampatrampacontinua |ELAVATARMALVADO = El Avatar MalvadoThe Wicked Avatarmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio10?? |ELBATIRDEALASDELDRAGONGIGANTE = El Batir de Alas del Dragón GiganteA Wingbeat of Giant Dragoncarta mágicamágicanormal |ELBATIRDEALASDELDRAGÓNGIGANTE = El Batir de Alas del Dragón GiganteA Wingbeat of Giant Dragoncarta mágicamágicanormal |ELBORRADORMALVADO = El Borrador MalvadoThe Wicked Erasermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio10?? |ELBUFONYELPAJARODELCANDADO = El Bufón y el Pájaro del CandadoDroll & Lock Birdmonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros100 |ELBUFÓNYELPÁJARODELCANDADO = El Bufón y el Pájaro del CandadoDroll & Lock Birdmonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros100 |ELCABALLEROILUSORIO = El Caballero IlusorioThe Illusory Gentlemanmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros415001600 |ELCABALLOTROYANO = El Caballo TroyanoThe Trojan Horsemonstruo de efectotierrabestia416001200 |ELCABELLODESERPIENTE = El Cabello de SerpienteThe Snake Hairmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi415001200 |ELCALCULADOR = El CalculadorThe Calculatormonstruo de efectoluztrueno2?0 |ELCALIBRADOR = El CalibradorThe Calibratormonstruo de efectoluztrueno415001500 |ELCAMINOYANGZING = El Camino Yang ZingYang Zing Pathcarta mágicamágicanormal |ELCAÑONDEFOUCAULT = El Cañón de FoucaultFoucault's Cannonmonstruo péndulo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros522001200 |ELCAÑÓNDEFOUCAULT = El Cañón de FoucaultFoucault's Cannonmonstruo péndulo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros522001200 |ELCARNICERODELBISTRO = El Carnicero del BistróThe Bistro Butchermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio418001000 |ELCARNICERODELBISTRÓ = El Carnicero del BistróThe Bistro Butchermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio418001000 |ELCASTILLODENIEBLADESHIEN = El Castillo de Niebla de ShienShien's Castle of Mistcarta mágicamágicade campo |ELCAZADORCON7ARMAS = El Cazador con 7 ArmasThe Hunter with 7 Weaponsmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31000600 |ELCEMENTERIOENLACUARTADIMENSION = El Cementerio en la Cuarta DimensiónThe Graveyard in the Fourth Dimensioncarta mágicamágicanormal |ELCEMENTERIOENLACUARTADIMENSIÓN = El Cementerio en la Cuarta DimensiónThe Graveyard in the Fourth Dimensioncarta mágicamágicanormal |ELCENTINELAENERGICO = El Centinela EnérgicoThe Forceful Sentrycarta mágicamágicanormal |ELCENTINELAENÉRGICO = El Centinela EnérgicoThe Forceful Sentrycarta mágicamágicanormal |ELCENTINELAHUMILDE = El Centinela HumildeThe Humble Sentrycarta mágicamágicanormal |ELCONDEDELADEFUNCION = El Conde de la DefunciónThe Earl of Demisemonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio52000700 |ELCONDEDELADEFUNCIÓN = El Conde de la DefunciónThe Earl of Demisemonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio52000700 |ELCONDENADOERRANTE = El Condenado ErranteThe Wandering Doomedmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi2800600 |ELCREADOR = El CreadorThe Creatormonstruo de efectoluztrueno823003000 |ELCREADORENCARNADO = El Creador EncarnadoThe Creator Incarnatemonstruo de efectoluzguerrero416001500 |ELCREADOROSCURO = El Creador OscuroThe Dark Creatormonstruo de efectooscuridadtrueno823003000 |ELDECIDIDOEJERCITOMEKLORD = El Decidido Ejército MeklordThe Resolute Meklord Armycarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELDECIDIDOEJÉRCITOMEKLORD = El Decidido Ejército MeklordThe Resolute Meklord Armycarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELDECIMOTERCERSEPULCRO = El Decimotercer SepulcroThe 13th Gravemonstruo normaloscuridadzombi31200900 |ELDEEN = EldeenEldeenmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros39501000 |ELDERGODNODEN = Dios Anciano NodenElder God Nodenmonstruo de fusiónaguahada420002200 |ELDEROFTHESIXSAMURAI = Anciano de los Seis SamuráisElder of the Six Samuraimonstruo de efectotierraguerrero34000 |ELDEROFTHESPIRITBEASTTAMERS = Anciano de los Domadores de la Bestia EspiritualElder of the Spirit Beast Tamersmonstruo de efectovientopsíquico22001000 |ELDESPERTARDELASERPIENTESAGRADA = El Despertar de la Serpiente SagradaSacred Serpent's Wakecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ELDESTRUCTORDELAPROFECIA = El Destructor de la ProfeciaProphecy Destroyermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros625001200 |ELDIFICIL = El DifícilThe Trickymonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros520001200 |ELDIFÍCIL = El DifícilThe Trickymonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros520001200 |ELDIOSCREADORDELUZHORAKHTY = El Dios Creador de Luz, HorakhtyThe Creator God of Light, Horakhtymonstruo de efectodivinidaddios creador12?? |ELDOBLE = El DobleDoppelgangercarta de trampatrampacontinua |ELDOBLEDELAREINA = El Doble de la ReinaQueen's Doublemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero1350300 |ELDOJODESHIEN = El Dojo de ShienShien's Dojocarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELDOLORDEESTOMAGODELTIRANO = El Dolor de Estómago del TiranoTyrant's Tummyachecarta de trampatrampacontinua |ELDOLORDEESTÓMAGODELTIRANO = El Dolor de Estómago del TiranoTyrant's Tummyachecarta de trampatrampacontinua |ELDONDELACODICIA = El Don de la CodiciaThe Gift of Greedcarta de trampatrampanormal |ELDRAGONALADODERA = El Dragón Alado de RaThe Winged Dragon of Ra (original)monstruo radivinidadbestia divina10???????? |ELDRAGÓNALADODERA = El Dragón Alado de RaThe Winged Dragon of Ra (original)monstruo radivinidadbestia divina10???????? |ELDRAGONALADODERA(LEGAL) = El Dragón Alado de Ra (legal)The Winged Dragon of Ramonstruo de efectodivinidadbestia divina10?? |ELDRAGÓNALADODERA(LEGAL) = El Dragón Alado de Ra (legal)The Winged Dragon of Ramonstruo de efectodivinidadbestia divina10?? |ELDRAGONQUEMORAENLACUEVA = El Dragón que Mora en la CuevaThe Dragon Dwelling in the Cavemonstruo normalvientodragón413002000 |ELDRAGÓNQUEMORAENLACUEVA = El Dragón que Mora en la CuevaThe Dragon Dwelling in the Cavemonstruo normalvientodragón413002000 |ELDRAGONQUEVIVEENLOPROFUNDO = El Dragón que Vive en lo ProfundoThe Dragon Dwelling in the Deepmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina417001400 |ELDRAGÓNQUEVIVEENLOPROFUNDO = El Dragón que Vive en lo ProfundoThe Dragon Dwelling in the Deepmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina417001400 |ELDRDEK = El DrdekThe Drdekmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio3700300 |ELECCIONDOLOROSA = Elección DolorosaPainful Choicecarta mágicamágicanormal |ELECCIÓNDOLOROSA = Elección DolorosaPainful Choicecarta mágicamágicanormal |ELECTRICLIZARD = Lagarto EléctricoElectric Lizardmonstruo de efectotierratrueno3850800 |ELECTRICSNAKE = Serpiente EléctricaElectric Snakemonstruo de efectoluztrueno3800900 |ELECTRICVIRUS = Virus EléctricoElectric Virusmonstruo de efectoluztrueno310001000 |ELECTROLATIGO = Electro-LátigoElectro-Whipcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ELECTROLÁTIGO = Electro-LátigoElectro-Whipcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ELECTROMAGNETICBAGWORM = Polilla ElectromagnéticaElectromagnetic Bagwormmonstruo de efectoluzinsecto32001400 |ELECTROMAGNETICSHIELD = Escudo ElectromagnéticoElectromagnetic Shieldcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELECTROMAGNETICTURTLE = Tortuga ElectromagnéticaElectromagnetic Turtlemonstruo de efectoluzmáquina401800 |ELECTROWHIP = Electro-LátigoElectro-Whipcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ELEGANTEGOTIST = Egotista EleganteElegant Egotistcarta mágicamágicanormal |ELEGIALADIVAMELODIOSA = Elegía, la Diva MelodiosaElegy the Melodious Divamonstruo de efectoluzhada520001200 |ELEGÍALADIVAMELODIOSA = Elegía, la Diva MelodiosaElegy the Melodious Divamonstruo de efectoluzhada520001200 |ELEGYTHEMELODIOUSDIVA = Elegía, la Diva MelodiosaElegy the Melodious Divamonstruo de efectoluzhada520001200 |ELEMENTALABSORBER = Absorbedor ElementalElemental Absorbercarta de trampatrampacontinua |ELEMENTALBURST = Estallido ElementalElemental Burstcarta de trampatrampanormal |ELEMENTALHEROABSOLUTEZERO = Héroe Elemental Cero AbsolutoElemental HERO Absolute Zeromonstruo de fusiónaguaguerrero825002000 |ELEMENTALHEROAIRNEOS = Héroe Elemental Neos del AireElemental Hero Air Neosmonstruo de fusiónvientoguerrero725002000 |ELEMENTALHEROAQUANEOS = Héroe Elemental Aqua NeosElemental Hero Aqua Neosmonstruo de fusiónaguaguerrero725002000 |ELEMENTALHEROAVIAN = Héroe Elemental AvianElemental Hero Avianmonstruo normalvientoguerrero310001000 |ELEMENTALHEROBLADEDGE = Héroe Elemental BladedgeElemental Hero Bladedgemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero726001800 |ELEMENTALHEROBLAZEMAN = Héroe Elemental BlazemanElemental HERO Blazemanmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero412001800 |ELEMENTALHEROBUBBLEMAN = Héroe Elemental BubblemanElemental Hero Bubblemanmonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero48001200 |ELEMENTALHEROBURSTINATRIX = Héroe Elemental BurstinatrixElemental Hero Burstinatrixmonstruo normalfuegoguerrero31200800 |ELEMENTALHEROCAPTAINGOLD = Héroe Elemental Capitán GoldElemental Hero Captain Goldmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero42100800 |ELEMENTALHEROCLAYMAN = Héroe Elemental ClaymanElemental Hero Claymanmonstruo normaltierraguerrero48002000 |ELEMENTALHEROCORE = Héroe Elemental NúcleoElemental HERO Coremonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero927002200 |ELEMENTALHEROCHAOSNEOS = Héroe Elemental Chaos NeosElemental Hero Chaos Neosmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadguerrero930002500 |ELEMENTALHERODARKBRIGHT = Héroe Elemental DarkbrightElemental Hero Darkbrightmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadguerrero620001000 |ELEMENTALHERODARKNEOS = Héroe Elemental Dark NeosElemental Hero Dark Neosmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadguerrero725002000 |ELEMENTALHERODIVINENEOS = Héroe Elemental Divine NeosElemental Hero Divine Neosmonstruo de fusiónluzguerrero1225002500 |ELEMENTALHEROELECTRUM = Héroe Elemental ElectrumElemental Hero Electrummonstruo de fusiónluzguerrero1029002600 |ELEMENTALHEROESCURIDAO = Héroe Elemental EscuridaoElemental HERO Escuridaomonstruo de fusiónoscuridadguerrero825002000 |ELEMENTALHEROFLAMEWINGMAN = Héroe Elemental de la Llama WingmanElemental Hero Flame Wingmanmonstruo de fusiónvientoguerrero621001200 |ELEMENTALHEROFLARENEOS = Héroe Elemental Flare NeosElemental Hero Flare Neosmonstruo de fusiónfuegoguerrero725002000 |ELEMENTALHEROFLASH = HÉROE Elemental FlashElemental HERO Flashmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero411001600 |ELEMENTALHEROGAIA = Héroe Elemental GaiaElemental Hero Gaiamonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero622002600 |ELEMENTALHEROGLOWNEOS = Héroe Elemental Neos BrillanteElemental Hero Glow Neosmonstruo de fusiónluzguerrero725002000 |ELEMENTALHEROGRANDNEOS = Héroe Elemental Neos GrandeElemental Hero Grand Neosmonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero725002000 |ELEMENTALHEROGREATTORNADO = Héroe Elemental Gran TornadoElemental Hero Great Tornadomonstruo de fusiónvientoguerrero828002200 |ELEMENTALHEROHEAT = Héroe Elemental HeatElemental Hero Heatmonstruo de efectofuegopiro416001200 |ELEMENTALHEROICEEDGE = HÉROE Elemental Ice EdgeElemental HERO Ice Edgemonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero3800900 |ELEMENTALHEROINFERNO = Héroe Elemental InfernoElemental Hero Infernomonstruo de fusiónfuegopiro823001600 |ELEMENTALHEROKNOSPE = Héroe Elemental KnospeElemental HERO Knospemonstruo de efectotierraplanta36001000 |ELEMENTALHEROLADYHEAT = Héroe Elemental Lady HeatElemental Hero Lady Heatmonstruo de efectofuegopiro413001000 |ELEMENTALHEROMAGMANEOS = Héroe Elemental Neos MagmaElemental Hero Magma Neosmonstruo de fusiónfuegoguerrero930002500 |ELEMENTALHEROMARINENEOS = Héroe Elemental Neos MarinoElemental Hero Marine Neosmonstruo de fusiónaguaguerrero828002300 |ELEMENTALHEROMARINER = Héroe Elemental MarinerElemental Hero Marinermonstruo de fusiónaguaguerrero514001000 |ELEMENTALHEROMUDBALLMAN = Héroe Elemental MudballmanElemental HERO Mudballmanmonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero619003000 |ELEMENTALHERONECROIDSHAMAN = Héroe Elemental Necroid ShamanElemental Hero Necroid Shamanmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadguerrero619001800 |ELEMENTALHERONECROSHADE = Héroe Elemental NecroshadeElemental Hero Necroshademonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero516001800 |ELEMENTALHERONEOBUBBLEMAN = Héroe Elemental Neo-BubblemanElemental Hero Neo Bubblemanmonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero48001200 |ELEMENTALHERONEOS = Héroe Elemental NeosElemental Hero Neosmonstruo normalluzguerrero725002000 |ELEMENTALHERONEOSALIUS = Héroe Elemental Otro NeosElemental Hero Neos Aliusmonstruo géminisluzguerrero419001300 |ELEMENTALHERONEOSKNIGHT = Héroe Elemental Caballero NeosElemental HERO Neos Knightmonstruo de fusiónluzguerrero725001000 |ELEMENTALHERONOVAMASTER = HÉROE Elemental Nova MasterElemental HERO Nova Mastermonstruo de fusiónfuegoguerrero826002100 |ELEMENTALHEROOCEAN = Héroe Elemental OceanElemental HERO Oceanmonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero415001200 |ELEMENTALHEROPHOENIXENFORCER = Héroe Elemental Phoenix EnforcerElemental Hero Phoenix Enforcermonstruo de fusiónfuegoguerrero621001200 |ELEMENTALHEROPLASMAVICE = Héroe Elemental Plasma ViceElemental Hero Plasma Vicemonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero826002300 |ELEMENTALHEROPOISONROSE = Héroe Elemental Poison RoseElemental HERO Poison Rosemonstruo de efectotierraplanta619002000 |ELEMENTALHEROPRISMA = Héroe Elemental PrismaElemental Hero Prismamonstruo de efectoluzguerrero417001100 |ELEMENTALHERORAMPARTBLASTER = Héroe Elemental Rampart BlasterElemental Hero Rampart Blastermonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero620002500 |ELEMENTALHEROSHADOWMIST = HÉROE Elemental Shadow MistElemental HERO Shadow Mistmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero410001500 |ELEMENTALHEROSHININGFLAREWINGMAN = Héroe Elemental Shining Flare WingmanElemental Hero Shining Flare Wingmanmonstruo de fusiónluzguerrero825002100 |ELEMENTALHEROSHININGPHOENIXENFORCER = Héroe Elemental Phoenix Enforcer BrillanteElemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcermonstruo de fusiónfuegoguerrero825002100 |ELEMENTALHEROSPARKMAN = Héroe Elemental SparkmanElemental Hero Sparkmanmonstruo normalluzguerrero416001400 |ELEMENTALHEROSTEAMHEALER = Héroe Elemental Steam HealerElemental Hero Steam Healermonstruo de fusiónaguaguerrero618001000 |ELEMENTALHEROSTORMNEOS = Héroe Elemental Storm NeosElemental Hero Storm Neosmonstruo de fusiónvientoguerrero930002500 |ELEMENTALHEROSTRATOS = Héroe Elemental StratosElemental Hero Stratosmonstruo de efectovientoguerrero41800300 |ELEMENTALHEROTEMPEST = Héroe Elemental TempestElemental Hero Tempestmonstruo de fusiónvientoguerrero828002800 |ELEMENTALHEROTERRAFIRMA = Héroe Elemental Terra FirmaElemental HERO Terra Firmamonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero825002000 |ELEMENTALHEROTHESHINING = Héroe Elemental el BrillanteElemental HERO The Shiningmonstruo de fusiónluzguerrero826002100 |ELEMENTALHEROTHUNDERGIANT = Héroe Elemental del Trueno GiganteElemental Hero Thunder Giantmonstruo de fusiónluzguerrero624001500 |ELEMENTALHEROVOLTIC = Héroe Elemental VolticElemental HERO Volticmonstruo de efectoluztrueno410001500 |ELEMENTALHEROWILDEDGE = Héroe Elemental WildedgeElemental HERO Wildedgemonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero826002300 |ELEMENTALHEROWILDHEART = Héroe Elemental WildheartElemental Hero Wildheartmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero415001600 |ELEMENTALHEROWILDWINGMAN = Héroe Elemental Wild WingmanElemental Hero Wild Wingmanmonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero819002300 |ELEMENTALHEROWOODSMAN = Héroe Elemental WoodsmanElemental Hero Woodsmanmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero410002000 |ELEMENTALMISTRESSDORIADO = Ama Elemental DoriadoElemental Mistress Doriadomonstruo de ritualluzlanzador de conjuros312001400 |ELEMENTALRECHARGE = Recarga ElementalElemental Rechargecarta de trampatrampanormal |ELEMENTDOOM = Demonio ElementalElement Doommonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio415001200 |ELEMENTDRAGON = Dragón ElementalElement Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón415001200 |ELEMENTMAGICIAN = Maga ElementalElement Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros415001200 |ELEMENTOAGUA = Elemento AguaWater Elementmonstruo normalaguaaqua3900700 |ELEMENTOVYLON = Elemento VylonVylon Elementcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELEMENTSAURUS = Sauro ElementalElement Saurusmonstruo de efectooscuridaddinosaurio415001200 |ELEMENTSOLDIER = Soldado ElementalElement Soldiermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio415001200 |ELEMENTVALKYRIE = Valkiria ElementalElement Valkyriemonstruo de efectoluzhada415001200 |ELENAMORADODELAPROFECIA = El Enamorado de la ProfecíaAmores of Prophecymonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros36002000 |ELENAMORADODELAPROFECÍA = El Enamorado de la ProfecíaAmores of Prophecymonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros36002000 |ELEPHANTSTATUEOFBLESSING = Estatua Elefante de la BendiciónElephant Statue of Blessingmonstruo de efectotierraroca315000 |ELEPHANTSTATUEOFDISASTER = Estatua Elefante del DesastreElephant Statue of Disastermonstruo de efectotierraroca315000 |ELEPHUN = ElephunElephunmonstruo cantantetierrabestia2500300 |ELESPIAINEXPERTO = El Espía InexpertoThe Inexperienced Spycarta mágicamágicanormal |ELESPÍAINEXPERTO = El Espía InexpertoThe Inexperienced Spycarta mágicamágicanormal |ELESPIRITUROCA = El Espíritu RocaThe Rock Spiritmonstruo de efectotierraroca417001000 |ELESPÍRITUROCA = El Espíritu RocaThe Rock Spiritmonstruo de efectotierraroca417001000 |ELEVARELCALORCORPORAL = Elevar el Calor CorporalRaise Body Heatcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ELFABULOSOCASSIE = El Fabuloso CassieThe Fabled Catsithmonstruo cantanteluzbestia1800600 |ELFABULOSOCERBERAL = El Fabuloso CerberalThe Fabled Cerburrelmonstruo cantanteluzbestia21000400 |ELFABULOSOCHAWA = El Fabuloso ChawaThe Fabled Chawamonstruo cantanteluzbestia1200100 |ELFABULOSOGANASHIA = El Fabuloso GanashiaThe Fabled Ganashiamonstruo de efectoluzbestia316001000 |ELFABULOSOKOKKATOR = El Fabuloso KokkatorThe Fabled Kokkatormonstruo de efectoluzbestia417001500 |ELFABULOSOKUDABBI = El Fabuloso KudabbiThe Fabled Kudabbimonstruo de sincroníaluzbestia422001100 |ELFABULOSONOZOOCHEE = El Fabuloso NozoocheeThe Fabled Nozoocheemonstruo de efectoluzbestia21200800 |ELFABULOSOPEGALASUS = El Fabuloso PegalasusThe Fabled Peggulsusmonstruo cantanteluzbestia11001600 |ELFABULOSORUBYRUDA = El Fabuloso RubyrudaThe Fabled Rubyrudamonstruo cantanteluzbestia41100800 |ELFABULOSOUNICORE = El Fabuloso UnicoreThe Fabled Unicoremonstruo de sincroníaluzbestia423001000 |ELFANTASMAORDINARIODEESCAPASUEÑOS = El Fantasma Ordinario de Escapa SueñosThe Gross Ghost of Fled Dreamsmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio413001800 |ELFINDEANUBIS = El Fin de AnubisThe End of Anubismonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio625000 |ELFOBRILLANTE = Elfo BrillanteShining Elfmonstruo xyzvientolanzador de conjuros216001000 |ELFOGEMINIS = Elfo GéminisGemini Elfmonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros41900900 |ELFOGÉMINIS = Elfo GéminisGemini Elfmonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros41900900 |ELFOGEMINISTOON = Elfo Géminis ToonToon Gemini Elfmonstruo toontierralanzador de conjuros41900900 |ELFOGÉMINISTOON = Elfo Géminis ToonToon Gemini Elfmonstruo toontierralanzador de conjuros41900900 |ELFOHUEVOALADO = Elfo Huevo AladoWing Egg Elfmonstruo normalluzhada35001300 |ELFSLIGHT = Luz del ElfoElf's Lightcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ELFURIOSOREYDELOSMARES = El Furioso Rey de los MaresThe Furious Sea Kingmonstruo normalaguaaqua3800700 |ELGINEROEVOLUTIL = Elginero EvolutilEvoltile Elgineromonstruo de efectofuegoreptil200 |ELGRANCAMINODELGANADO = El Gran Camino del GanadoThe Big Cattle Drivecarta mágicamágicanormal |ELGRANPINGUINOEMPERADOR = El Gran Pingüino EmperadorThe Great Emperor Penguinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua518001500 |ELGRANPINGÜINOEMPERADOR = El Gran Pingüino EmperadorThe Great Emperor Penguinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua518001500 |ELGRANSATURNO = El Gran SaturnoThe Big Saturnmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina828002200 |ELGUARDIANFIABLE = El Guardián FiableThe Reliable Guardiancarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ELGUARDIÁNFIABLE = El Guardián FiableThe Reliable Guardiancarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ELGUERREROVOLVIENDOCONVIDA = El Guerrero Volviendo con VidaThe Warrior Returning Alivecarta mágicamágicanormal |ELHECHIZOABSORBEVIDA = El Hechizo Absorbe VidaThe Spell Absorbing Lifecarta de trampatrampanormal |ELHIEROFANTEDELAPROFECIA = El Hierofante de la ProfecíaHierophant of Prophecymonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros728002600 |ELHIEROFANTEDELAPROFECÍA = El Hierofante de la ProfecíaHierophant of Prophecymonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros728002600 |ELHOMBREDELAPATADA = El Hombre de la PatadaThe Kick Manmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi31300300 |ELIASEVOLUSAURIO = Elias EvolusaurioEvolsaur Eliasmonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio61002400 |ELIMINACIONDEESPIRITU = Eliminación de EspírituSpirit Eliminationcarta mágicamágicanormal |ELIMINACIÓNDEESPÍRITU = Eliminación de EspírituSpirit Eliminationcarta mágicamágicanormal |ELIMINACIONDEGUERREROS = Eliminación de GuerrerosWarrior Eliminationcarta mágicamágicanormal |ELIMINACIÓNDEGUERREROS = Eliminación de GuerrerosWarrior Eliminationcarta mágicamágicanormal |ELIMINAR = EliminarWeed Outcarta de trampatrampanormal |ELIMINARLALIGA = Eliminar la LigaEliminating the Leaguecarta de trampatrampanormal |ELIMINATINGTHELEAGUE = Eliminar la LigaEliminating the Leaguecarta de trampatrampanormal |ELINMORTALDELTRUENO = El Inmortal del TruenoThe Immortal of Thundermonstruo de efectoluztrueno415001300 |ELMAGODELLIBRODEMAGIADELAPROFECIA = El Mago del Libro de Magia de la ProfecíaSpellbook Magician of Prophecymonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros2500400 |ELMAGODELLIBRODEMAGIADELAPROFECÍA = El Mago del Libro de Magia de la ProfecíaSpellbook Magician of Prophecymonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros2500400 |ELMALHUMORDELTIRANO = El Mal Humor del TiranoTyrant's Tempercarta de trampatrampacontinua |ELMEGACIBERDEMONIACO = El Mega-Ciber DemoníacoThe Fiend Megacybermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero622001200 |ELMEGACIBERDEMONÍACO = El Mega-Ciber DemoníacoThe Fiend Megacybermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero622001200 |ELMEJORCORREDOR = El Mejor CorredorTop Runnermonstruo cantantevientomáquina41100800 |ELMISTICOSEVERO = El Místico SeveroThe Stern Mysticmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros415001200 |ELMÍSTICOSEVERO = El Místico SeveroThe Stern Mysticmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros415001200 |ELMORADORDELASPROFUNDIDADES = El Morador de las ProfundidadesDweller in the Depthsmonstruo de efectotierradragón31500700 |ELOBSEQUIODEHADA = El Obsequio de HadaFairy's Giftmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros414001000 |ELOCASODELOSDIOSES = El Ocaso de los DiosesGotterdammerungcarta mágicamágicanormal |ELOJODELAVERDAD = El Ojo de la VerdadThe Eye of Truthcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ELOJODELGORGON = El Ojo del GorgonGorgon's Eyecarta de trampatrampanormal |ELOJODEODIN = El Ojo de OdínOdin's Eyecarta de trampatrampacontinua |ELOJODEODÍN = El Ojo de OdínOdin's Eyecarta de trampatrampacontinua |ELOJODETIMAEUS = El Ojo de TimaeusEye of Timaeuscarta mágicamágicanormal |ELORGULLODELOSDEBILES = El Orgullo de los DébilesPride of the Weakcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELORGULLODELOSDÉBILES = El Orgullo de los DébilesPride of the Weakcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELPEQUEÑOESPADACHINDEAILE = El Pequeño Espadachín de AileThe Little Swordsman of Ailemonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero38001300 |ELPEQUEÑOESPADACHÍNDEAILE = El Pequeño Espadachín de AileThe Little Swordsman of Ailemonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero38001300 |ELPESCADORLEGENDARIO = El Pescador LegendarioThe Legendary Fishermanmonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero518501600 |ELPLANDESHIEN = El Plan de ShienShien's Schemecarta de trampatrampanormal |ELPORTERO = El PorteroGatekeepermonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina515001800 |ELPRANAYANGZING = El Prana Yang ZingYang Zing Pranacarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELPRIMERMONARCA = El Primer MonarcaThe First Monarchcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ELPRIMERPASOALAINFESTACION = El Primer Paso a la InfestaciónFirst Step Towards Infestationcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ELPRIMERPASOALAINFESTACIÓN = El Primer Paso a la InfestaciónFirst Step Towards Infestationcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ELPRIMERSARCOFAGO = El Primer SarcófagoThe First Sarcophaguscarta de trampatrampacontinua |ELPRIMERSARCÓFAGO = El Primer SarcófagoThe First Sarcophaguscarta de trampatrampacontinua |ELPRINCIPIODELFIN = El Principio del FinThe Beginning of the Endcarta mágicamágicanormal |ELPROXIMOQUESEPERDERA = El Próximo que se PerderáNext to be Lostcarta de trampatrampanormal |ELPRÓXIMOQUESEPERDERÁ = El Próximo que se PerderáNext to be Lostcarta de trampatrampanormal |ELQUECAZAALMAS = El que Caza AlmasOne Who Hunts Soulsmonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia411001000 |ELREGRESODELOSSEISSAMURAIS = ¡El Regreso de los Seis Samuráis!Return of the Six Samuraicarta de trampatrampanormal |ELREGRESODELOSSEISSAMURÁIS = ¡El Regreso de los Seis Samuráis!Return of the Six Samuraicarta de trampatrampanormal |ELREMEDIOSECRETODELTRASGO = El Remedio Secreto del TrasgoGoblin's Secret Remedycarta mágicamágicanormal |ELSANTUARIOENELCIELO = El Santuario en el CieloThe Sanctuary in the Skycarta mágicamágicade campo |ELSECRETODELBANDIDO = El Secreto del BandidoThe Secret of the Banditcarta mágicamágicanormal |ELSECRETODELRETRATO = El Secreto del RetratoThe Portrait's Secretmonstruo normaltierrademonio412001500 |ELSEGUNDOSARCOFAGO = El Segundo SarcófagoThe Second Sarcophaguscarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELSEGUNDOSARCÓFAGO = El Segundo SarcófagoThe Second Sarcophaguscarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELSELLODEORICALCOS(LEGAL) = El Sello de Oricalcos (legal)The Seal of Orichalcoscarta mágicamágicade campo |ELSELLODEORICHALCOS = El Sello de OrichalcosThe Seal of Orichalcoscarta mágicamágicade campo |ELSERVIDORDELFARAON = El Servidor del FaraónPharaoh's Servantmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi29000 |ELSERVIDORDELFARAÓN = El Servidor del FaraónPharaoh's Servantmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi29000 |ELSHADDOLLCONSTRUCT = El Sombrañeca ConstructoEl Shaddoll Constructmonstruo de fusiónluzhada828002500 |ELSHADDOLLEGRYSTAL = El Sombrañeca EgristalEl Shaddoll Egrystalmonstruo de fusiónfuegoroca724501950 |ELSHADDOLLFUSION = Fusión de El SombrañecaEl Shaddoll Fusioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ELSHADDOLLSHEKHINAGA = El Sombrañeca ShekhinagaEl Shaddoll Shekhinagamonstruo de fusióntierramáquina1026003000 |ELSHADDOLLWINDA = El Sombrañeca WindaEl Shaddoll Windamonstruo de fusiónoscuridadlanzador de conjuros52200800 |ELSOMBRAÑECACONSTRUCTO = El Sombrañeca ConstructoEl Shaddoll Constructmonstruo de fusiónluzhada828002500 |ELSOMBRAÑECAEGRISTAL = El Sombrañeca EgristalEl Shaddoll Egrystalmonstruo de fusiónfuegoroca724501950 |ELSOMBRAÑECASHEKHINAGA = El Sombrañeca ShekhinagaEl Shaddoll Shekhinagamonstruo de fusióntierramáquina1026003000 |ELSOMBRAÑECAWINDA = El Sombrañeca WindaEl Shaddoll Windamonstruo de fusiónoscuridadlanzador de conjuros52200800 |ELTEMERARIODESHIEN = El Temerario de ShienShien's Daredevilmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero416001000 |ELTERCERSARCOFAGO = El Tercer SarcófagoThe Third Sarcophaguscarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELTERCERSARCÓFAGO = El Tercer SarcófagoThe Third Sarcophaguscarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELTESORODELFARAON = El Tesoro del FaraónPharaoh's Treasurecarta de trampatrampanormal |ELTESORODELFARAÓN = El Tesoro del FaraónPharaoh's Treasurecarta de trampatrampanormal |ELTIGREBLANCOQUETODOLOVE = El Tigre Blanco que Todo lo VeThe All-Seeing White Tigermonstruo normalvientobestia31300500 |ELTIRANONEPTUNO = El Tirano NeptunoThe Tyrant Neptunemonstruo de efectoaguareptil1000 |ELTRONODEDONMILENARIO = El Trono de Don MilenarioDon Thousand's Thronecarta mágicamágicacontinua |ELULTIMODIADELABRUJA = El Último Día de la BrujaLast Day of Witchcarta mágicamágicanormal |ELÚLTIMODÍADELABRUJA = El Último Día de la BrujaLast Day of Witchcarta mágicamágicanormal |ELULTIMOGUERRERODEOTROPLANETA = El Último Guerrero de Otro PlanetaThe Last Warrior from Another Planetmonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero723502300 |ELÚLTIMOGUERRERODEOTROPLANETA = El Último Guerrero de Otro PlanetaThe Last Warrior from Another Planetmonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero723502300 |ELVACIODELAVANIDAD = El Vacío de la VanidadVanity's Emptinesscarta de trampatrampacontinua |ELVACÍODELAVANIDAD = El Vacío de la VanidadVanity's Emptinesscarta de trampatrampacontinua |ELVIAJEROYELABISMOARDIENTE = El Viajero y el Abismo ArdienteThe Traveler and the Burning Abysscarta de trampatrampanormal |ELLADRONFANTASMAENCANTADOR = El Ladrón Fantasma EncantadorThe Bewitching Phantom Thiefmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros2700700 |ELLADRÓNFANTASMAENCANTADOR = El Ladrón Fantasma EncantadorThe Bewitching Phantom Thiefmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros2700700 |ELLAMADADEEMERGENCIA = E- Llamada de EmergenciaE - Emergency Callcarta mágicamágicanormal |EMBESTIDADELOSREYESDEFUEGO = Embestida de los Reyes de FuegoOnslaught of the Fire Kingscarta mágicamágicanormal |EMBLEMADEDESTRUCTORDEDRAGONES = Emblema de Destructor de DragonesEmblem of Dragon Destroyercarta mágicamágicanormal |EMBLEMADELDESPERTAR = Emblema del DespertarEmblem of the Awakeningcarta mágicamágicade ritual |EMBLEMOFDRAGONDESTROYER = Emblema de Destructor de DragonesEmblem of Dragon Destroyercarta mágicamágicanormal |EMBLEMOFTHEAWAKENING = Emblema del DespertarEmblem of the Awakeningcarta mágicamágicade ritual |EMBODIMENTOFAPOPHIS = Encarnación de ApofisEmbodiment of Apophiscarta de trampatrampacontinua |EMBOSCADORCUIDADORDETUMBAS = Emboscador Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Ambushermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros417000 |EMBRYONICBEAST = Bestia EmbrionariaEmbryonic Beastmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2500750 |EMERGENCYASSISTANCE = Ayuda de EmergenciaEmergency Assistancecarta mágicamágicanormal |EMERGENCYPROVISIONS = Provisiones de EmergenciaEmergency Provisionscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |EMERGENCYTELEPORT = Teleportación de EmergenciaEmergency Teleportcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |EMESLAINFINIDAD = Emes la InfinidadEmes the Infinitymonstruo de efectoluzmáquina725002000 |EMESTHEINFINITY = Emes la InfinidadEmes the Infinitymonstruo de efectoluzmáquina725002000 |EMILIAGISHKI = Emilia GishkiGishki Emiliamonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros41600800 |EMISARIODELAOTRAVIDA = Emisario de la Otra VidaEmissary of the Afterlifemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41600600 |EMISARIODELOASIS = Emisario del OasisEmissary of the Oasismonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros3600400 |EMISARIODELPANDEMONIO = Emisario del PandemonioEmissary from Pandemoniummonstruo cantantetierrademonio726001800 |EMISSARYFROMPANDEMONIUM = Emisario del PandemonioEmissary from Pandemoniummonstruo cantantetierrademonio726001800 |EMISSARYOFTHEAFTERLIFE = Emisario de la Otra VidaEmissary of the Afterlifemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41600600 |EMISSARYOFTHEOASIS = Emisario del OasisEmissary of the Oasismonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros3600400 |EMPAREJAMIENTODEATRIBUTOS = Emparejamiento de AtributosGozen Matchcarta de trampatrampacontinua |EMPERADORDEARCHIDEMONIOSELPRIMERSEÑORDELHORROR = Emperador de Archidemonios, el Primer Señor del HorrorArchfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horrormonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio830002000 |EMPERADORDELALLAMAINFERNAL = Emperador de la Llama InfernalInfernal Flame Emperormonstruo de efectofuegopiro927001600 |EMPERADORDELAPROFECIA = Emperador de la ProfecíaEmperor of Prophecymonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros523002000 |EMPERADORDELAPROFECÍA = Emperador de la ProfecíaEmperor of Prophecymonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros523002000 |EMPERADORDELATIERRAYELMAR = Emperador de la Tierra y el MarEmperor of the Land and Seamonstruo normalaguareptil518001500 |EMPERADORDELRELAMPAGO = Emperador del RelámpagoEmperor of Lightningmonstruo de efectoluztrueno826002600 |EMPERADORDELRELÁMPAGO = Emperador del RelámpagoEmperor of Lightningmonstruo de efectoluztrueno826002600 |EMPERADORMEKLORDGRANEL = Emperador Meklord GranelMeklord Emperor Granelmonstruo de efectotierramáquina100 |EMPERADORMEKLORDSKIEL = Emperador Meklord SkielMeklord Emperor Skielmonstruo de efectovientomáquina122002200 |EMPERADORMEKLORDWISEL = Emperador Meklord WiselMeklord Emperor Wiselmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina125002500 |EMPERADORPSIQUICO = Emperador PsíquicoPsychic Emperormonstruo de efectoluzpsíquico624001000 |EMPERADORPSÍQUICO = Emperador PsíquicoPsychic Emperormonstruo de efectoluzpsíquico624001000 |EMPERADORSEM = Emperador SemEmperor Semmonstruo de efectoluzdemonio413002200 |EMPERATRIZARCHIDEMONIO = Emperatriz ArchidemonioArchfiend Empressmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio829002100 |EMPERATRIZDELAPROFECIA = Emperatriz de la ProfecíaEmpress of Prophecymonstruo xyzluzlanzador de conjuros520001700 |EMPERATRIZDELAPROFECÍA = Emperatriz de la ProfecíaEmpress of Prophecymonstruo xyzluzlanzador de conjuros520001700 |EMPERATRIZMANTIS = Emperatriz MantisEmpress Mantismonstruo normalvientoinsecto622001400 |EMPEROROFLIGHTNING = Emperador del RelámpagoEmperor of Lightningmonstruo de efectoluztrueno826002600 |EMPEROROFPROPHECY = Emperador de la ProfecíaEmperor of Prophecymonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros523002000 |EMPEROROFTHELANDANDSEA = Emperador de la Tierra y el MarEmperor of the Land and Seamonstruo normalaguareptil518001500 |EMPERORSEM = Emperador SemEmperor Semmonstruo de efectoluzdemonio413002200 |EMPLEADASONICA = Empleada SónicaSonic Maidmonstruo normaltierraguerrero31200900 |EMPLEADASÓNICA = Empleada SónicaSonic Maidmonstruo normaltierraguerrero31200900 |EMPLUMADOR = EmplumadorFeatherizermonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros27001100 |EMPRESSJUDGE = Juez EmperatrizEmpress Judgemonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero621001700 |EMPRESSMANTIS = Emperatriz MantisEmpress Mantismonstruo normalvientoinsecto622001400 |EMPRESSOFPROPHECY = Emperatriz de la ProfecíaEmpress of Prophecymonstruo xyzluzlanzador de conjuros520001700 |ENANOINFERNICO = Enano InférnicoInfernity Dwarfmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero2800500 |ENANOINFÉRNICO = Enano InférnicoInfernity Dwarfmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero2800500 |ENCANTADORDELFRIO = Encantador del FríoCold Enchantermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua416001200 |ENCANTADORDELFRÍO = Encantador del FríoCold Enchantermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua416001200 |ENCANTADOROSCUROROJO = Encantador Oscuro RojoDark Red Enchantermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros617002200 |ENCANTODELATUMBA = Encanto de la TumbaGrave Lurecarta de trampatrampanormal |ENCARGADODELLOTOROJO = Encargado del Loto RojoAppointer of the Red Lotuscarta de trampatrampanormal |ENCARNACIONDEAPOFIS = Encarnación de ApofisEmbodiment of Apophiscarta de trampatrampacontinua |ENCARNACIÓNDEAPOFIS = Encarnación de ApofisEmbodiment of Apophiscarta de trampatrampacontinua |ENCENDIDODELARTEFACTO = Encendido del ArtefactoArtifact Ignitioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ENCIENDETUJUEGO = ¡Enciende tu Juego!Get Your Game On!carta mágicamágicacontinua |ENCHANTEDJAVELIN = Jabalina EncantadaEnchanted Javelincarta de trampatrampanormal |ENCHANTINGFITTINGROOM = Habitación de EncantarEnchanting Fitting Roomcarta mágicamágicanormal |ENCHANTINGMERMAID = Sirena EncantadoraEnchanting Mermaidmonstruo normalaguapez31200900 |ENDIMIONELMAGOMAESTRO = Endimión, el Mago MaestroEndymion, the Master Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros727001700 |ENDIMIÓNELMAGOMAESTRO = Endimión, el Mago MaestroEndymion, the Master Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros727001700 |ENDLESSDECAY = Descomposición InterminableEndless Decaymonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi5?0 |ENDOFTHEWORLD = Fin del MundoEnd of the Worldcarta mágicamágicade ritual |ENDYMIONTHEMASTERMAGICIAN = Endimión, el Mago MaestroEndymion, the Master Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros727001700 |ENEMYCONTROLLER = Controlador de EnemigosEnemy Controllercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ENERGIAASCENDENTE = Energía AscendenteRising Energycarta de trampatrampanormal |ENERGÍAASCENDENTE = Energía AscendenteRising Energycarta de trampatrampanormal |ENERGIACEGADORADELAJOYA = Energía Cegadora de la JoyaGem Flash Energycarta de trampatrampacontinua |ENERGÍACEGADORADELAJOYA = Energía Cegadora de la JoyaGem Flash Energycarta de trampatrampacontinua |ENERGIADEPIRAMIDE = Energía de PirámidePyramid Energycarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ENERGÍADEPIRÁMIDE = Energía de PirámidePyramid Energycarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ENERGIAENCADENA = Energía en CadenaChain Energycarta mágicamágicacontinua |ENERGÍAENCADENA = Energía en CadenaChain Energycarta mágicamágicacontinua |ENERGIAMILENARIA = Energia MilenariaThousand Energycarta mágicamágicanormal |ENERGIAOSCURA = Energía OscuraDark Energycarta mágicamágicade equipo |ENERGÍAOSCURA = Energía OscuraDark Energycarta mágicamágicade equipo |ENERGIAXYZ = Energía XyzXyz Energycarta mágicamágicanormal |ENERGÍAXYZ = Energía XyzXyz Energycarta mágicamágicanormal |ENERGYABSORBINGMONOLITH = Monolito Absorbedor de EnergíaEnergy-Absorbing Monolithcarta de trampatrampanormal |ENERGYBRAVERY = Bravura EnergéticaEnergy Braverymonstruo de efectoluzguerrero417001200 |ENERGYDRAIN = Drenaje de EnergíaEnergy Draincarta de trampatrampanormal |ENERVATINGMIST = Niebla DepresivaEnervating Mistcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ENFERMERAREFICULELACAIDA = Enfermera Reficule, la CaídaNurse Reficule the Fallen Onemonstruo de efectooscuridadhada41400600 |ENFERMERAREFICULELACAÍDA = Enfermera Reficule, la CaídaNurse Reficule the Fallen Onemonstruo de efectooscuridadhada41400600 |ENFRENTAMIENTO = EnfrentamientoStand-Offcarta mágicamágicanormal |ENFRENTANDOALAC = Enfrentando a la "C"Confronting the "C"monstruo de efectotierrainsecto511002500 |ENFURECIENDOSE = EnfureciéndoseBerserkingcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ENFURECIÉNDOSE = EnfureciéndoseBerserkingcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ENGRANAJEXGIGANTE = Engranaje X GiganteGear Gigant Xmonstruo xyztierramáquina423001500 |ENGRANAJIACELERADOR = EngranajiaceleradorGeargiacceleratormonstruo de efectotierramáquina41400800 |ENGRANAJIANO = EngranajianoGeargianomonstruo de efectotierramáquina35001000 |ENGRANAJIANOMKII = Engranajiano Mk-IIGeargiano Mk-IImonstruo de efectotierramáquina31000500 |ENGRANAJIANOMKIII = Engranajiano Mk-IIIGeargiano Mk-IIImonstruo de efectotierramáquina310001000 |ENGRANAJIARMADURA = EngranajiarmaduraGeargiarmormonstruo de efectotierramáquina411001900 |ENGRANAJIARSENAL = EngranajiarsenalGeargiarsenalmonstruo de efectotierramáquina41500500 |ENGRANAJIATACANTE = EngranajiatacanteGeargiattackermonstruo de efectotierramáquina41900100 |ENGRANAJIENGRANAGEXG = Engranajiengranage XGGeargiagear Gigant XGmonstruo xyztierramáquina325001300 |ENGRANAJIEQUIPO = Engranaji-equipoGeargiagearcarta de trampatrampanormal |ENGRANAJITALADRO = EngranajitaladroGeargiaugermonstruo de efectotierramáquina4500500 |ENISHIELCANCILLERDESHIEN = Enishi, el Canciller de ShienEnishi, Shien's Chancellormonstruo de efectoluzguerrero622001200 |ENISHISHIENSCHANCELLOR = Enishi, el Canciller de ShienEnishi, Shien's Chancellormonstruo de efectoluzguerrero622001200 |ENJAMBREDEESCARABAJOS = Enjambre de EscarabajosSwarm of Scarabsmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto35001000 |ENJAMBREDELANGOSTAS = Enjambre de LangostasSwarm of Locustsmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto31000500 |ENLIGHTENMENT = IluminaciónEnlightenmentcarta de trampatrampanormal |ENRAGEDBATTLEOX = Buey de Batalla EnfurecidoEnraged Battle Oxmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia417001000 |ENRAGEDMUKAMUKA = Muka Muka EnfurecidoEnraged Muka Mukamonstruo de efectotierraroca51200600 |ENREDODOBLE = Enredo DobleDouble Snarecarta mágicamágicanormal |ENSAYOYTRIBULACION = Ensayo y TribulaciónTrial and Tribulationcarta mágicamágicanormal |ENSAYOYTRIBULACIÓN = Ensayo y TribulaciónTrial and Tribulationcarta mágicamágicanormal |ENSEÑANDOOBEDIENCIA = Enseñando ObedienciaObedience Schooledcarta mágicamágicanormal |ENTERMATECHEERMOLE = Artistamiga AnimatopaEntermate Cheermolemonstruo péndulotierrabestia26001000 |ENTERMATESILVERCLAW = Artistamigo Garra PlateadaEntermate Silver Clawmonstruo péndulooscuridadbestia41800700 |ENTERMATETHUNDERHINO = Artistamigo Rinoceronte TruenoEntermate Thunderhinomonstruo de efectoluzroca32001800 |ENTERMATEWARRIORTIGER = Artistamigo Tigre GuerreroEntermate Warrior Tigermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia41700500 |ENTERRADORDEAGUJAS = Enterrador de AgujasNeedle Burrowermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina517001700 |ENTERRADORMAGICO = Enterrador MágicoMagical Undertakermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros2400400 |ENTERRADORMÁGICO = Enterrador MágicoMagical Undertakermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros2400400 |ENTERTAINMENTFLASH = Destello de EntretenimientoEntertainment Flashcarta de trampatrampanormal |ENTIERRODEUNADIMENSIONDISTINTA = Entierro de una Dimensión DistintaBurial from a Different Dimensioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ENTIERRODEUNADIMENSIÓNDISTINTA = Entierro de una Dimensión DistintaBurial from a Different Dimensioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ENTIERROINSENSATO = Entierro InsensatoFoolish Burialcarta mágicamágicanormal |ENTIERROPREMATURO = Entierro PrematuroPremature Burialcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ENTRAÑASDEACERO = Entrañas de AceroGuts of Steelcarta mágicamágicanormal |ENTRENADORAHERMOSADEBESTIAS = Entrenadora Hermosa de BestiasBeautiful Beast Trainermonstruo normaltierraguerrero517501500 |ENTRENADORDD = Entrenador D.D.D.D. Trainermonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio11002000 |ENVIADODELALUNA = Enviado de la LunaMoon Envoymonstruo normalluzguerrero411001000 |EQUIPOAUNIDADDEDESACTIVACIONDETRAMPAS = Equipo A Unidad de Desactivación de TrampasA-Team: Trap Disposal Unitmonstruo de efectofuegomáquina2300400 |EQUIPOAUNIDADDEDESACTIVACIÓNDETRAMPAS = Equipo A Unidad de Desactivación de TrampasA-Team: Trap Disposal Unitmonstruo de efectofuegomáquina2300400 |EQUIPODEAFINACION = Equipo de AfinaciónTuningwaremonstruo de efectoluzmáquina1100300 |EQUIPODEAFINACIÓN = Equipo de AfinaciónTuningwaremonstruo de efectoluzmáquina1100300 |EQUIPODELUCHADOBLE = Equipo de Lucha DobleDouble Tag Teamcarta de trampatrampanormal |EQUIPSHOT = Disparo de EquipoEquip Shotcarta de trampatrampanormal |ERADICATINGAEROSOL = Aerosol ErradicadorEradicating Aerosolcarta mágicamágicanormal |ERADICATOREPIDEMICVIRUS = Virus Epidémico ErradicadorEradicator Epidemic Viruscarta de trampatrampanormal |ERIAFURIOSA = Eria FuriosaRaging Eriamonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros48001500 |ERIALAENCANTADORADELAGUA = Eria la Encantadora del AguaEria the Water Charmermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros35001500 |ERIATHEWATERCHARMER = Eria la Encantadora del AguaEria the Water Charmermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros35001500 |ERIZOEXPLOSIVO = Erizo ExplosivoExplosive Urchincarta de trampatrampacontinua |ERIZOLANZAPUAS = Erizo LanzapúasQuillbolt Hedgehogmonstruo de efectotierramáquina2800800 |ERIZOLANZAPÚAS = Erizo LanzapúasQuillbolt Hedgehogmonstruo de efectotierramáquina2800800 |ERMITAÑODELAPROFECIA = Ermitaño de la ProfecíaHermit of Prophecymonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros31200700 |ERMITAÑODELAPROFECÍA = Ermitaño de la ProfecíaHermit of Prophecymonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros31200700 |ERROR = ErrorMistakecarta de trampatrampacontinua |ERUPCIONDELCAMPODEMINAS = Erupción del Campo de MinasMinefield Eruptioncarta de trampatrampanormal |ERUPCIÓNDELCAMPODEMINAS = Erupción del Campo de MinasMinefield Eruptioncarta de trampatrampanormal |ERUPCIONOSCURA = Erupción OscuraDark Eruptioncarta mágicamágicanormal |ERUPCIÓNOSCURA = Erupción OscuraDark Eruptioncarta mágicamágicanormal |ERUPCIONVOLCANICA = Erupción VolcánicaVolcanic Eruptioncarta de trampatrampanormal |ERUPCIÓNVOLCÁNICA = Erupción VolcánicaVolcanic Eruptioncarta de trampatrampanormal |ESAALQUIMIALOCA = ¡Esa Alquimia Loca!That Wacky Alchemy!carta de trampatrampanormal |ESAMAGIALOCA = ¡Esa Magia Loca!That Wacky Magic!carta mágicamágicanormal |ESCALADADELOSMONARCAS = Escalada de los MonarcasEscalation of the Monarchscarta de trampatrampacontinua |ESCALADEFURIA = Escala de FuriaBerserk Scalescarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ESCALADEPLANCK = Escala de PlanckPlank-Scalecarta de trampatrampanormal |ESCALATIONOFTHEMONARCHS = Escalada de los MonarcasEscalation of the Monarchscarta de trampatrampacontinua |ESCALERAREAL = Escalera RealStraight Flushcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESCANER = EscánerScannermonstruo de efectoluzmáquina1?? |ESCÁNER = EscánerScannermonstruo de efectoluzmáquina1?? |ESCAPECAMBIANDOLAPIEL = Escape Cambiando la PielMolting Escapecarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESCAPEDELADIMENSIONOSCURA = Escape de la Dimensión OscuraEscape from the Dark Dimensioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |ESCAPEDELADIMENSIÓNOSCURA = Escape de la Dimensión OscuraEscape from the Dark Dimensioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |ESCAPEFROMTHEDARKDIMENSION = Escape de la Dimensión OscuraEscape from the Dark Dimensioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |ESCAPEINFERNICO = Escape InférnicoInfernity Breakcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESCAPEINFÉRNICO = Escape InférnicoInfernity Breakcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESCARABAJOBOMBARDERO = Escarabajo BombarderoBombardment Beetlemonstruo de efectovientoinsecto2400900 |ESCARABAJOBRILLANTENEOESPACIAL = Escarabajo Brillante Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Flare Scarabmonstruo de efectofuegoinsecto3500500 |ESCARABAJOCRISALIDA = Escarabajo CrisálidaChrysalis Larvamonstruo de efectofuegoinsecto2300300 |ESCARABAJOCRISÁLIDA = Escarabajo CrisálidaChrysalis Larvamonstruo de efectofuegoinsecto2300300 |ESCARABAJODEESPADASCRUZADAS = Escarabajo de Espadas CruzadasCross-Sword Beetlemonstruo de efectovientoinsecto418001200 |ESCARABAJODELAJABALINA = Escarabajo de la JabalinaJavelin Beetlemonstruo de ritualtierrainsecto824502550 |ESCARABAJOHERCULES = Escarabajo HérculesHercules Beetlemonstruo normaltierrainsecto515002000 |ESCARABAJOHÉRCULES = Escarabajo HérculesHercules Beetlemonstruo normaltierrainsecto515002000 |ESCARABAJOINFERNICO = Escarabajo InférnicoInfernity Beetlemonstruo cantanteoscuridadinsecto212000 |ESCARABAJOINFÉRNICO = Escarabajo InférnicoInfernity Beetlemonstruo cantanteoscuridadinsecto212000 |ESCARABAJOKOAKIMEIRU = Escarabajo Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Beetlemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto419001500 |ESCARABAJONATURIA = Escarabajo NaturiaNaturia Beetlemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto44001800 |ESCARABAJOSABLE = Escarabajo SableSaber Beetlemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto62400600 |ESCARABOTRON = EscarabotrónBeetronmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto41600900 |ESCARABOTRÓN = EscarabotrónBeetronmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto41600900 |ESCILAREPTILICA = Escila ReptílicaReptilianne Scyllamonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil418001200 |ESCILAREPTÍLICA = Escila ReptílicaReptilianne Scyllamonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil418001200 |ESCOLTADELAREINA = Escolta de la ReinaQueen's Knightmonstruo normalluzguerrero415001600 |ESCOLTADELASOTA = Escolta de la SotaJack's Knightmonstruo normalluzguerrero519001000 |ESCOLTADELREY = Escolta del ReyKing's Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero416001400 |ESCORPIONDE8PINZAS = Escorpión de 8 Pinzas8-Claws Scorpionmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto2300200 |ESCORPIÓNDE8PINZAS = Escorpión de 8 Pinzas8-Claws Scorpionmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto2300200 |ESCORPIONDEACERO = Escorpión de AceroSteel Scorpionmonstruo de efectotierramáquina1250300 |ESCORPIÓNDEACERO = Escorpión de AceroSteel Scorpionmonstruo de efectotierramáquina1250300 |ESCORPIONDEMONIO = Escorpión DemonioFiend Scorpionmonstruo normaltierrainsecto2900200 |ESCORPIÓNDEMONIO = Escorpión DemonioFiend Scorpionmonstruo normaltierrainsecto2900200 |ESCORPIONDEPESADILLA = Escorpión de PesadillaNightmare Scorpionmonstruo normaltierrainsecto3900800 |ESCORPIÓNDEPESADILLA = Escorpión de PesadillaNightmare Scorpionmonstruo normaltierrainsecto3900800 |ESCORPIONGEMINIS = Escorpión GéminisGemini Scorpionmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41600400 |ESCORPIÓNGÉMINIS = Escorpión GéminisGemini Scorpionmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41600400 |ESCORPIONGIGANTEDELATUNDRA = Escorpión Gigante de la TundraGiant Scorpion of the Tundramonstruo normaltierrainsecto311001000 |ESCORPIÓNGIGANTEDELATUNDRA = Escorpión Gigante de la TundraGiant Scorpion of the Tundramonstruo normaltierrainsecto311001000 |ESCORPIONMILENARIO = Escorpión MilenarioMillennium Scorpionmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto520001800 |ESCORPIÓNMILENARIO = Escorpión MilenarioMillennium Scorpionmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto520001800 |ESCORPIONOSCUROCLIFFELQUITATRAMPAS = Escorpión Oscuro - Cliff el Quita TrampasCliff the Trap Removermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero312001000 |ESCORPIÓNOSCUROCLIFFELQUITATRAMPAS = Escorpión Oscuro - Cliff el Quita TrampasCliff the Trap Removermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero312001000 |ESCORPIONOSCUROCHICKELCOBARDE = Escorpión Oscuro - Chick el CobardeDark Scorpion - Chick the Yellowmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero310001000 |ESCORPIÓNOSCUROCHICKELCOBARDE = Escorpión Oscuro - Chick el CobardeDark Scorpion - Chick the Yellowmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero310001000 |ESCORPIONOSCUROGORGELFUERTE = Escorpión Oscuro - Gorg el FuerteDark Scorpion - Gorg the Strongmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero518001500 |ESCORPIÓNOSCUROGORGELFUERTE = Escorpión Oscuro - Gorg el FuerteDark Scorpion - Gorg the Strongmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero518001500 |ESCORPIONOSCUROMEANAELAESPINA = Escorpión Oscuro - Meanae la EspinaDark Scorpion - Meanae the Thornmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero410001800 |ESCORPIÓNOSCUROMEANAELAESPINA = Escorpión Oscuro - Meanae la EspinaDark Scorpion - Meanae the Thornmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero410001800 |ESCRITORIOBOT001 = Escritoriobot 001Deskbot 001monstruo cantantetierramáquina1500500 |ESCRITORIOBOT002 = Escritoriobot 002Deskbot 002monstruo de efectotierramáquina2500500 |ESCRITURAPROHIBIDA = Escritura ProhibidaForbidden Scripturecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ESCUADRONDEATAQUEATLANTIS = Escuadrón de Ataque AtlantisAtlantean Attack Squadmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina314000 |ESCUADRÓNDEATAQUEATLANTIS = Escuadrón de Ataque AtlantisAtlantean Attack Squadmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina314000 |ESCUADRONDERECONOCIMIENTOGOBLIN = Escuadrón de Reconocimiento GoblinGoblin Recon Squadmonstruo de efectovientoguerrero417000 |ESCUADRÓNDERECONOCIMIENTOGOBLIN = Escuadrón de Reconocimiento GoblinGoblin Recon Squadmonstruo de efectovientoguerrero417000 |ESCUADRONDESEÑUELOGOBLIN = Escuadrón de Señuelo GoblinGoblin Decoy Squadmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero410000 |ESCUADRÓNDESEÑUELOGOBLIN = Escuadrón de Señuelo GoblinGoblin Decoy Squadmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero410000 |ESCUADRONDESUMINISTROS = Escuadrón de SuministrosSupply Squadcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESCUADRÓNDESUMINISTROS = Escuadrón de SuministrosSupply Squadcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESCUADRONMERODEADORGOBLIN = Escuadrón Merodeador GoblinGoblin Marauding Squadmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia419000 |ESCUADRÓNMERODEADORGOBLIN = Escuadrón Merodeador GoblinGoblin Marauding Squadmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia419000 |ESCUDERODESHIEN = Escudero de ShienShien’s Squiremonstruo cantantetierraguerrero1300700 |ESCUDOD2 = Escudo D2D2 Shieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESCUDODEBATALLAARCHIDEMONIODELASBESTIASGLADIADOR = Escudo de Batalla Archidemonio de las Bestias GladiadorGladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shieldcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESCUDODEHECHIZOSTIPO8 = Escudo de Hechizos Tipo-8Spell Shield Type-8carta de trampatrampade contraefecto |ESCUDODELAINTRIGA = Escudo de la IntrigaIntrigue Shieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESCUDODELBRILLOAMARILLO = Escudo del Brillo AmarilloYellow Luster Shieldcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESCUDODEPUACONCADENA = Escudo de Púa con CadenaSpikeshield with Chaincarta de trampatrampanormal |ESCUDODEPÚACONCADENA = Escudo de Púa con CadenaSpikeshield with Chaincarta de trampatrampanormal |ESCUDODRAGON = Escudo DragónDragon Shieldcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESCUDODRAGÓN = Escudo DragónDragon Shieldcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESCUDODRENADOR = Escudo DrenadorDraining Shieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESCUDOELECTROMAGNETICO = Escudo ElectromagnéticoElectromagnetic Shieldcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESCUDOELECTROMAGNÉTICO = Escudo ElectromagnéticoElectromagnetic Shieldcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESCUDOGOLPEADOR = Escudo GolpeadorBashing Shieldcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESCUDOKOAKIMEIRU = Escudo Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Shieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESCUDOMAGICODEBRAZO = Escudo Mágico de BrazoMagical Arm Shieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESCUDOMÁGICODEBRAZO = Escudo Mágico de BrazoMagical Arm Shieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESCUDOMAGNUM = Escudo MagnumMagnum Shieldcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESCUDOMEDIOGARDNA = Escudo Medio GardnaMid Shield Gardnamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41001800 |ESCUDOMILENARIO = Escudo MilenarioMillennium Shieldmonstruo normaltierraguerrero503000 |ESCUDOYESPADA = Escudo y EspadaShield & Swordcarta mágicamágicanormal |ESFERADELCAOS = Esfera del CaosSphere of Chaosmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina516000 |ESFERAEXPLOSIVA = Esfera ExplosivaBlast Spheremonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina414001400 |ESFERATRANSFORMANTE = Esfera TransformanteTransforming Spheremonstruo de efectovientobestia alada3100100 |ESFERAVYLON = Esfera VylonVylon Spheremonstruo cantanteluzmáquina1400400 |ESFINGEALADACRONOMALA = Esfinge Alada CronómalaChronomaly Winged Sphinxmonstruo de efectotierraroca516001900 |ESFINGEALADACRONÓMALA = Esfinge Alada CronómalaChronomaly Winged Sphinxmonstruo de efectotierraroca516001900 |ESFINGEGUARDIANA = Esfinge GuardianaGuardian Sphinxmonstruo de efectotierraroca517002400 |ESFINGETELEIA = Esfinge TeleiaSphinx Teleiamonstruo de efectoluzbestia1025003000 |ESOSSEIS = Esos SeisThat Sixcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ESPACIOHETEROFASE = Espacio HeterofaseHeterophase Spacecarta mágicamágicade campo |ESPACIOREFORZADO = Espacio ReforzadoReinforced Spacecarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPADACELESTIALEATOS = Espada Celestial - EatosCelestial Sword - Eatoscarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADACHINAAMAZONESS = Espadachina AmazonessAmazoness Swords Womanmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero415001600 |ESPADACHINDELALLAMA = Espadachín de la LlamaFlame Swordsmanmonstruo de fusiónfuegoguerrero518001600 |ESPADACHÍNDELALLAMA = Espadachín de la LlamaFlame Swordsmanmonstruo de fusiónfuegoguerrero518001600 |ESPADACHINDELALLAMAAZUL = Espadachín de la Llama AzulBlue Flame Swordsmanmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero418001600 |ESPADACHÍNDELALLAMAAZUL = Espadachín de la Llama AzulBlue Flame Swordsmanmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero418001600 |ESPADACHINDELANDSTAR = Espadachin de LandstarSwordsman of Landstarmonstruo normaltierraguerrero35001200 |ESPADACHINDELASESPADASREVELADORAS = Espadachín de las Espadas ReveladorasSwordsman of Revealing Lightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero802400 |ESPADACHÍNDELASESPADASREVELADORAS = Espadachín de las Espadas ReveladorasSwordsman of Revealing Lightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero802400 |ESPADACHINDEUNATIERRALEJANA = Espadachín de una Tierra LejanaSwordsman from a Distant Landmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero1250250 |ESPADACHÍNDEUNATIERRALEJANA = Espadachín de una Tierra LejanaSwordsman from a Distant Landmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero1250250 |ESPADACHINMISTICOLV2 = Espadachín Místico LV2Mystic Swordsman LV2monstruo de efectotierraguerrero29000 |ESPADACHÍNMÍSTICOLV2 = Espadachín Místico LV2Mystic Swordsman LV2monstruo de efectotierraguerrero29000 |ESPADACHINMISTICOLV4 = Espadachín Místico LV4Mystic Swordsman LV4monstruo de efectotierraguerrero419001600 |ESPADACHÍNMÍSTICOLV4 = Espadachín Místico LV4Mystic Swordsman LV4monstruo de efectotierraguerrero419001600 |ESPADACHINMISTICOLV6 = Espadachín Místico LV6Mystic Swordsman LV6monstruo de efectotierraguerrero623001700 |ESPADACHÍNMÍSTICOLV6 = Espadachín Místico LV6Mystic Swordsman LV6monstruo de efectotierraguerrero623001700 |ESPADACHINPICADOR = Espadachín PicadorStinging Swordsmanmonstruo de efectovientoguerrero1300600 |ESPADACHÍNPICADOR = Espadachín PicadorStinging Swordsmanmonstruo de efectovientoguerrero1300600 |ESPADACHINSILENCIOSOLV3 = Espadachín Silencioso LV3Silent Swordsman LV3monstruo de efectoluzguerrero310001000 |ESPADACHÍNSILENCIOSOLV3 = Espadachín Silencioso LV3Silent Swordsman LV3monstruo de efectoluzguerrero310001000 |ESPADACHINSILENCIOSOLV5 = Espadachín Silencioso LV5Silent Swordsman LV5monstruo de efectoluzguerrero523001000 |ESPADACHÍNSILENCIOSOLV5 = Espadachín Silencioso LV5Silent Swordsman LV5monstruo de efectoluzguerrero523001000 |ESPADACHINSILENCIOSOLV7 = Espadachín Silencioso LV7Silent Swordsman LV7monstruo de efectoluzguerrero728001000 |ESPADACHÍNSILENCIOSOLV7 = Espadachín Silencioso LV7Silent Swordsman LV7monstruo de efectoluzguerrero728001000 |ESPADACHINVENGADOR = Espadachín VengadorSwordstalkermonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero620001600 |ESPADACHÍNVENGADOR = Espadachín VengadorSwordstalkermonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero620001600 |ESPADADEBAMBUDEVORADORADEALMAS = Espada de Bambú Devoradora de AlmasSoul Devouring Bamboo Swordcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESPADADEBAMBÚDEVORADORADEALMAS = Espada de Bambú Devoradora de AlmasSoul Devouring Bamboo Swordcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESPADADEBAMBUDORADA = Espada de Bambú DoradaGolden Bamboo Swordcarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPADADEBAMBÚDORADA = Espada de Bambú DoradaGolden Bamboo Swordcarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPADADEBAMBUHORRIBLE = Espada de Bambú HorribleGhastly Bamboo Swordcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADEBAMBÚHORRIBLE = Espada de Bambú HorribleGhastly Bamboo Swordcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADEBAMBUROTA = Espada de Bambú RotaBroken Bamboo Swordcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADEBAMBÚROTA = Espada de Bambú RotaBroken Bamboo Swordcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADECHISPAS = Espada de ChispasSword of Sparklescarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADEFUERZALUMINOSA = Espada de Fuerza LuminosaLightforce Swordcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPADADEFUSIONHOJAMURASAME = Espada de Fusión Hoja MurasameFusion Sword Murasame Bladecarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADEFUSIÓNHOJAMURASAME = Espada de Fusión Hoja MurasameFusion Sword Murasame Bladecarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADEKUSANAGI = Espada de KusanagiSword of Kusanagicarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADELADESTRUCCIONOSCURA = Espada de la Destrucción OscuraSword of Dark Destructioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADELADESTRUCCIÓNOSCURA = Espada de la Destrucción OscuraSword of Dark Destructioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADELALMADEDRAGON = Espada del Alma de DragónSword of Dragon's Soulcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADELALMADEDRAGÓN = Espada del Alma de DragónSword of Dragon's Soulcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADELASENTAMIENTOPROFUNDO = Espada del Asentamiento ProfundoSword of Deep-Seatedcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADELCASTIGOHEROICO = Espada del Castigo HeroicoHeroic Retribution Swordcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPADADELCOMEALMAS = Espada del Come-AlmasSword of the Soul-Eatercarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADEMONIACA = Espada DemoníacaFiend Swordmonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero41400800 |ESPADADEMONÍACA = Espada DemoníacaFiend Swordmonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero41400800 |ESPADADERITUALESOSCUROS = Espada de Rituales OscurosSword of Dark Ritescarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADIVINAHOJADELFENIX = Espada Divina - Hoja del FénixDivine Sword - Phoenix Bladecarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADADIVINAHOJADELFÉNIX = Espada Divina - Hoja del FénixDivine Sword - Phoenix Bladecarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADAGARMA = Espada GarmaGarma Swordmonstruo de ritualoscuridadguerrero725502150 |ESPADAINZEKTORZEKTKALIBER = Espada Inzektor - ZektkaliberInzektor Sword - Zektkalibercarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADALEGENDARIA = Espada LegendariaLegendary Swordcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADAPSIQUICA = Espada PsíquicaPsychic Swordcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADAPSÍQUICA = Espada PsíquicaPsychic Swordcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPADASAGRADADELASSIETEESTRELLAS = Espada Sagrada de las Siete EstrellasSacred Sword of Seven Starscarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPADASALAMANECER = Espadas al AmanecerSwords at Dawncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ESPADASDELALUZREVELADORA = Espadas de la Luz ReveladoraSwords of Revealing Lightcarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPADASDELUZARDIENTE = Espadas de Luz ArdienteSwords of Burning Lightcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESPADASDELUZOCULTADORA = Espadas de Luz OcultadoraSwords of Concealing Lightcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESPADASGEMELASDELUZCEGADORATRYCE = Espadas Gemelas de Luz Cegadora - TryceTwin Swords of Flashing Light - Trycecarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPALDANEGRA = EspaldanegraBlackbackcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPAMPLIFIER = Amplificador ExtrasensorialESP Amplifiercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ESPANTAPAJAROSDECHATARRA = Espantapájaros de ChatarraScrap-Iron Scarecrowcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPANTAPÁJAROSDECHATARRA = Espantapájaros de ChatarraScrap-Iron Scarecrowcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPANTAPAJAROSVELOZ = Espantapájaros VelozSwift Scarecrowmonstruo de efectotierramáquina100 |ESPANTAPÁJAROSVELOZ = Espantapájaros VelozSwift Scarecrowmonstruo de efectotierramáquina100 |ESPECTRODELASSOMBRAS = Espectro de las SombrasShadow Spectermonstruo normaloscuridadzombi1500200 |ESPECTRODILLA = EspectrodillaWightmaremonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi1300200 |ESPECTROFANTASMA = Espectro FantasmaPhantom Ghostmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi2600800 |ESPECTROFANTASTRUCO = Espectro FantastrucoGhostrick Spectermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio16000 |ESPECTROROSADEDUNN = Espectro Rosa de DunnRose Spectre of Dunnmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadplanta620001800 |ESPEJADORDELPANTANO = Espejador del PantanoSwamp Mirrorercarta de trampatrampacontinua |ESPEJISMODELAPESADILLA = Espejismo de la PesadillaMirage of Nightmarecarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESPEJISMODELDESTINO = Espejismo del DestinoDestiny Miragecarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPEJISMOINFERNICO = Espejismo InférnicoInfernity Miragemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |ESPEJISMOINFÉRNICO = Espejismo InférnicoInfernity Miragemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |ESPEJOARCHIDEMONIO = Espejo ArchidemonioArchfiend Mirrormonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2700600 |ESPEJOATRAPALUZ = Espejo AtrapaluzLight-Imprisoning Mirrorcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ESPEJOATRAPASOMBRA = Espejo AtrapasombraShadow-Imprisoning Mirrorcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ESPEJODEDRAGON = Espejo de DragónDragon's Mirrorcarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPEJODEDRAGÓN = Espejo de DragónDragon's Mirrorcarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPEJODEFENGSHENG = Espejo de FengshengFengsheng Mirrorcarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPEJODEJURAMENTOS = Espejo de JuramentosMirror of Oathscarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPEJODELABARRERADEHIELO = Espejo de la Barrera de HieloMirror of the Ice Barriercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ESPEJODEMANODEHADA = Espejo de Mano de HadaFairy's Hand Mirrorcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPEJODEMANODELDEMONIO = Espejo de Mano del DemonioFiend's Hand Mirrorcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPEJODEMONIACO = Espejo DemoníacoFiend's Mirrormonstruo de ritualoscuridaddemonio621001800 |ESPEJODEMONÍACO = Espejo DemoníacoFiend's Mirrormonstruo de ritualoscuridaddemonio621001800 |ESPEJODETRABAJOCAMBIAR = Espejo de Trabajo - CambiarJob-Change Mirrormonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio38001300 |ESPEJODEYATA = Espejo de YataMirror of Yatacarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPEJOPUERTA = Espejo PuertaMirror Gatecarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPERANZADECINCO = Esperanza de CincoFifth Hopecarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPERANZADEESCAPE = Esperanza de EscapeHope for Escapecarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPERGIRL = Chica TelépataEsper Girlmonstruo cantantetierrapsíquico2500300 |ESPIADELCUIDADORDETUMBAS = Espía del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Spymonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros412002000 |ESPÍADELCUIDADORDETUMBAS = Espía del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Spymonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros412002000 |ESPIADESHIEN = Espía de ShienShien's Spycarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPÍADESHIEN = Espía de ShienShien's Spycarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPIAPICANTE = Espía PicanteSpy-C-Spymonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero312001300 |ESPÍAPICANTE = Espía PicanteSpy-C-Spymonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero312001300 |ESPINADEMALICIA = Espina de MaliciaThorn of Malicecarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPINAMAGICA = Espina MágicaMagical Thorncarta de trampatrampacontinua |ESPINAMÁGICA = Espina MágicaMagical Thorncarta de trampatrampacontinua |ESPINAMALVADA = Espina MalvadaEvil Thornmonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta1100300 |ESPINASDEDARKWORLD = Espinas de DarkworldDarkworld Thornsmonstruo normaltierraplanta31200900 |ESPIRALDELUZ = Espiral de LuzLight Spiralcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ESPIRITUALISMO = EspiritualismoSpiritualismcarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPIRITUATADOALATIERRA = Espiritu Atado a la TierraEarthbound Spiritmonstruo normaltierrademonio45002000 |ESPIRITUDEAGUA = Espíritu de AguaWater Spiritmonstruo cantante normalaguaaqua14001200 |ESPÍRITUDEAGUA = Espíritu de AguaWater Spiritmonstruo cantante normalaguaaqua14001200 |ESPIRITUDEAQUA = Espíritu de AquaAqua Spiritmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua416001200 |ESPÍRITUDEAQUA = Espíritu de AquaAqua Spiritmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua416001200 |ESPIRITUDEHEROE = Espíritu de HéroeHero Spiritcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPÍRITUDEHÉROE = Espíritu de HéroeHero Spiritcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPIRITUDEKISHIDO = Espíritu de KishidoKishido Spiritcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESPÍRITUDEKISHIDO = Espíritu de KishidoKishido Spiritcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESPIRITUDELABRISA = Espíritu de la BrisaSpirit of the Breezemonstruo de efectovientohada301800 |ESPÍRITUDELABRISA = Espíritu de la BrisaSpirit of the Breezemonstruo de efectovientohada301800 |ESPIRITUDELACAZUELADELAAVARICIA = Espíritu de la Cazuela de la AvariciaSpirit of the Pot of Greedmonstruo de efectoluzhada1100100 |ESPÍRITUDELACAZUELADELAAVARICIA = Espíritu de la Cazuela de la AvariciaSpirit of the Pot of Greedmonstruo de efectoluzhada1100100 |ESPIRITUDELAMONTAÑA = Espíritu de la MontañaSpirit of the Mountainmonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros513001800 |ESPÍRITUDELAMONTAÑA = Espíritu de la MontañaSpirit of the Mountainmonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros513001800 |ESPIRITUDELARPA = Espíritu del ArpaSpirit of the Harpmonstruo normalluzhada48002000 |ESPÍRITUDELARPA = Espíritu del ArpaSpirit of the Harpmonstruo normalluzhada48002000 |ESPIRITUDELDESTINO = Espíritu del DestinoD - Spiritcarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPÍRITUDELDESTINO = Espíritu del DestinoD - Spiritcarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPIRITUDELFARAON = Espíritu del FaraónSpirit of the Pharaohmonstruo de efectoluzzombi625002000 |ESPÍRITUDELFARAÓN = Espíritu del FaraónSpirit of the Pharaohmonstruo de efectoluzzombi625002000 |ESPIRITUDELOSBOXEADORES = Espíritu de los BoxeadoresBattlin' Boxing Spiritscarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPÍRITUDELOSBOXEADORES = Espíritu de los BoxeadoresBattlin' Boxing Spiritscarta mágicamágicanormal |ESPIRITUDELOSLIBROS = Espíritu de los LibrosSpirit of the Booksmonstruo normalvientobestia alada414001200 |ESPÍRITUDELOSLIBROS = Espíritu de los LibrosSpirit of the Booksmonstruo normalvientobestia alada414001200 |ESPIRITUDELOSSEISSAMURAIS = Espíritu de los Seis SamuráisSpirit of the Six Samuraimonstruo unióntierraguerrero3500500 |ESPÍRITUDELOSSEISSAMURÁIS = Espíritu de los Seis SamuráisSpirit of the Six Samuraimonstruo unióntierraguerrero3500500 |ESPIRITUDELOSVIENTOS = Espíritu de los VientosSpirit of the Windsmonstruo normalvientolanzador de conjuros517001400 |ESPÍRITUDELOSVIENTOS = Espíritu de los VientosSpirit of the Windsmonstruo normalvientolanzador de conjuros517001400 |ESPIRITUDELUCHAAMAZONESS = Espíritu de Lucha AmazonessAmazoness Fighting Spiritcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESPÍRITUDELUCHAAMAZONESS = Espíritu de Lucha AmazonessAmazoness Fighting Spiritcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESPIRITUDELLAMAS = Espíritu de LlamasSpirit of Flamesmonstruo de efectofuegopiro417001000 |ESPÍRITUDELLAMAS = Espíritu de LlamasSpirit of Flamesmonstruo de efectofuegopiro417001000 |ESPIRITUDEPELEA = Espíritu de PeleaFighting Spiritcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPÍRITUDEPELEA = Espíritu de PeleaFighting Spiritcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESPIRITUDEPOLVOOSCURO = Espíritu de Polvo OscuroDark Dust Spiritmonstruo spirittierrazombi622001800 |ESPÍRITUDEPOLVOOSCURO = Espíritu de Polvo OscuroDark Dust Spiritmonstruo spirittierrazombi622001800 |ESPIRITUDERELOJERIA = Espíritu de RelojeríaGearspring Spiritmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina8100100 |ESPÍRITUDERELOJERÍA = Espíritu de RelojeríaGearspring Spiritmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina8100100 |ESPIRITUDEROCA = Espíritu de RocaRock Spiritmonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros516501900 |ESPÍRITUDEROCA = Espíritu de RocaRock Spiritmonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros516501900 |ESPIRITUINDOMABLE = Espíritu IndomableUnbreakable Spiritcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPÍRITUINDOMABLE = Espíritu IndomableUnbreakable Spiritcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPIRITUOSCURODELOSSILENCIOSOS = Espíritu Oscuro de los SilenciososDark Spirit of the Silentcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPÍRITUOSCURODELOSSILENCIOSOS = Espíritu Oscuro de los SilenciososDark Spirit of the Silentcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPIRITURADIANTE = Espíritu RadianteRadiant Spiritmonstruo de efectoluzreptil720001500 |ESPÍRITURADIANTE = Espíritu RadianteRadiant Spiritmonstruo de efectoluzreptil720001500 |ESPIRITUSAGRADODELABARRERADEHIELO = Espíritu Sagrado de la Barrera de HieloSacred Spirit of the Ice Barriermonstruo spiritaguazombi416001200 |ESPÍRITUSAGRADODELABARRERADEHIELO = Espíritu Sagrado de la Barrera de HieloSacred Spirit of the Ice Barriermonstruo spiritaguazombi416001200 |ESPIRITUSDEATAQUE = Espíritus de AtaqueAssault Spiritscarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPÍRITUSDEATAQUE = Espíritus de AtaqueAssault Spiritscarta de trampatrampanormal |ESPIRITUVENGATIVODELCENAGAL = Espíritu Vengativo del CenagalVengeful Bog Spiritcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESPÍRITUVENGATIVODELCENAGAL = Espíritu Vengativo del CenagalVengeful Bog Spiritcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESPORA = EsporaSporemonstruo cantantevientoplanta1400800 |ESQUELESAURIO = EsquelesaurioSkelesaurusmonstruo géminisoscuridadzombi417001400 |ESQUELETANGEL = EsqueletángelSkelengelmonstruo de efectoluzhada2900400 |ESQUELETÁNGEL = EsqueletángelSkelengelmonstruo de efectoluzhada2900400 |ESQUELETODECRISTALCRONOMALO = Esqueleto de Cristal CronómaloChronomaly Crystal Bonesmonstruo de efectoluzroca31300400 |ESQUELETODECRISTALCRONÓMALO = Esqueleto de Cristal CronómaloChronomaly Crystal Bonesmonstruo de efectoluzroca31300400 |ESQUELETOFANTASTRUCO = Esqueleto FantastrucoGhostrick Skeletonmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi312001100 |ESQUELGON = EsquelgónSkelgonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadzombi617001900 |ESQUELGÓN = EsquelgónSkelgonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadzombi617001900 |ESSHAELVASALLODELAESCARCHA = Essha, el Vasallo de la EscarchaEssha the Frost Vassalmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua48001000 |ESSHATHEFROSTVASSAL = Essha, el Vasallo de la EscarchaEssha the Frost Vassalmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua48001000 |ESTACIONORBITAL7 = Estación Orbital 7Orbital 7 (card)monstruo de efectoluzmáquina45002000 |ESTACIÓNORBITAL7 = Estación Orbital 7Orbital 7 (card)monstruo de efectoluzmáquina45002000 |ESTACIONPSI = Estación PsiPsi-Stationcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESTACIÓNPSI = Estación PsiPsi-Stationcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESTADIOUA = Estadio U.A.U.A. Stadiumcarta mágicamágicade campo |ESTALLIDODEALIENTO = Estallido de AlientoBurst Breathcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESTALLIDODELCAOS = Estallido del CaosChaos Burstcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESTALLIDODESACRIFICIO = Estallido de SacrificioBlast Held by a Tributecarta de trampatrampanormal |ESTALLIDOELEMENTAL = Estallido ElementalElemental Burstcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESTALLIDOENCADENA = Estallido en CadenaBlast with Chaincarta de trampatrampanormal |ESTALLIDOMAGICO = Estallido MágicoMagical Blastcarta mágicamágicanormal |ESTALLIDOMÁGICO = Estallido MágicoMagical Blastcarta mágicamágicanormal |ESTAMOSJUNTOS = Estamos JuntosUnited We Standcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESTAMPIDADEFICHAS = Estampida de FichasToken Stampedecarta de trampatrampacontinua |ESTANDARTEDEVALOR = Estandarte de ValorBanner of Couragecarta mágicamágicacontinua |ESTATUABARRERADELABISMO = Estatua-Barrera del AbismoBarrier Statue of the Abyssmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio410001000 |ESTATUABARRERADELASEQUIA = Estatua-Barrera de la SequíaBarrier Statue of the Droughtmonstruo de efectotierraroca410001000 |ESTATUABARRERADELASEQUÍA = Estatua-Barrera de la SequíaBarrier Statue of the Droughtmonstruo de efectotierraroca410001000 |ESTATUABARRERADELINFIERNO = Estatua-Barrera del InfiernoBarrier Statue of the Infernomonstruo de efectofuegopiro410001000 |ESTATUABARRERADELOSCIELOS = Estatua-Barrera de los CielosBarrier Statue of the Heavensmonstruo de efectoluzhada410001000 |ESTATUABARRERADELOSVIENTOSTORMENTOSOS = Estatua-Barrera de los Vientos TormentososBarrier Statue of the Stormwindsmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada410001000 |ESTATUABARRERADELTORRENTE = Estatua-Barrera del TorrenteBarrier Statue of the Torrentmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua410001000 |ESTATUADELOSMALVADOS = Estatua de los MalvadosStatue of the Wickedcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESTATUADEPIEDRADELOSAZTECAS = Estatua de Piedra de los AztecasStone Statue of the Aztecsmonstruo de efectotierraroca43002000 |ESTATUADRAGON = Estatua DragónDragon Statuemonstruo normaltierraguerrero31100900 |ESTATUADRAGÓN = Estatua DragónDragon Statuemonstruo normaltierraguerrero31100900 |ESTATUAELEFANTEDELABENDICION = Estatua Elefante de la BendiciónElephant Statue of Blessingmonstruo de efectotierraroca315000 |ESTATUAELEFANTEDELABENDICIÓN = Estatua Elefante de la BendiciónElephant Statue of Blessingmonstruo de efectotierraroca315000 |ESTATUAELEFANTEDELDESASTRE = Estatua Elefante del DesastreElephant Statue of Disastermonstruo de efectotierraroca315000 |ESTATUAGUARDIANA = Estatua GuardianaGuardian Statuemonstruo de efectotierraroca48001400 |ESTATUAPARAHECHIZOS = Estatua Para-HechizosSpell-Stopping Statutecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |ESTEGOCIBER = EstegociberStegocybermonstruo de efectooscuridaddinosaurio612002400 |ESTEGOOSCURO = Estego OscuroBlack Stegomonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio412002000 |ESTELCABALLEROALFA = Estelcaballero AlfaStellarknight Alphacarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESTELCABALLERODELTEROS = Estelcaballero DelterosStellarknight Delterosmonstruo xyzluzguerrero425002100 |ESTELCABALLEROTRIVELO = Estelcaballero TriveloStellarknight Triveilmonstruo xyzluzguerrero421002500 |ESTEÑONLAVAL = Esteñón LavalLaval Stennonmonstruo de sincroníafuegopiro727001800 |ESTEÑÓNLAVAL = Esteñón LavalLaval Stennonmonstruo de sincroníafuegopiro727001800 |ESTIGMAVYLON = Estigma VylonVylon Stigmamonstruo de efectoluzhada416001000 |ESTIMUPACK = Estimu-PackStim-Packcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESTOICODELAPROFECIA = Estoico de la ProfecíaStoic of Prophecymonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros1300200 |ESTOICODELAPROFECÍA = Estoico de la ProfecíaStoic of Prophecymonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros1300200 |ESTRATEGADELABARRERADEHIELO = Estratega de la Barrera de HieloStrategist of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros416001600 |ESTRATEGAKARAKURIMOD248NISHIPACHI = Estratega Karakuri mod 248 - "Nishipachi"Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi"monstruo cantantetierramáquina35001600 |ESTRATEGIADEDISTURBIO = Estrategia de DisturbioDisturbance Strategycarta de trampatrampanormal |ESTRELLADELAPREVENCION = Estrella de la PrevenciónPrevention Starcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESTRELLADELAPREVENCIÓN = Estrella de la PrevenciónPrevention Starcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ESTRELLADEMAR = Estrella de MarStarfishmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua3300300 |ESTRELLAFUGAZ = Estrella FugazShooting Starcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESTRELLAPERDIDADESCENDENTE = Estrella Perdida DescendenteDescending Lost Starcarta de trampatrampanormal |ESTRELLASDEMARBLINDADAS = Estrellas de Mar BlindadasArmored Starfishmonstruo normalaguaaqua48501400 |ETERNALDREAD = Temor EternoEternal Dreadcarta de trampatrampanormal |ETERNALDROUGHT = Sequía EternaEternal Droughtcarta mágicamágicanormal |ETERNALREST = Descanso EternoEternal Restcarta mágicamágicanormal |ETOILECYBER = Ciber EstrellaEtoile Cybermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero412001600 |EVERLIVINGUNDERWORLDCANNON = Cañón Siemprevivo del InframundoEverliving Underworld Cannoncarta mágicamágicacontinua |EVIGISHKIGUSTKRAKEN = Evigishki GustkrakenEvigishki Gustkrakenmonstruo de ritualaguaaqua624001000 |EVIGISHKILEVIANIMA = Evigishki LevianimaEvigishki Levianimamonstruo de ritualaguaaqua827001500 |EVIGISHKIMERROWGEIST = Evigishki MerrowgeistEvigishki Merrowgeistmonstruo xyzaguaaqua421001600 |EVIGISHKIMINDAUGUS = Ogresa de la Mente MalgishkiEvigishki Mind Augusmonstruo de ritualaguaaqua625002000 |EVIGISHKISOULOGRE = Ogro del Alma MalgishkiEvigishki Soul Ogremonstruo de ritualaguaaqua828002800 |EVIGISHKITETROGRE = Tetrogro EvigishkiEvigishki Tetrogremonstruo de ritualaguaaqua626002100 |EVILBLAST = Explosión MalvadaEvil Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |EVILDRAGONANANTA = Ananta el Dragón MalvadoEvil Dragon Anantamonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil8?? |EVILHERODARKGAIA = Héroe Malvado Gaia OscuroEvil Hero Dark Gaiamonstruo de fusióntierrademonio8?0 |EVILHEROINFERNALGAINER = Héroe Malvado Infernal GainerEvil Hero Infernal Gainermonstruo de efectotierrademonio416000 |EVILHEROINFERNALPRODIGY = Héroe Malvado Infernal ProdigyEvil Hero Infernal Prodigymonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2300600 |EVILHEROINFERNALSNIPER = Héroe Malvado Infernal SniperEvil Hero Infernal Snipermonstruo de fusiónfuegodemonio620002500 |EVILHEROINFERNOWING = Héroe Malvado Inferno WingEvil Hero Inferno Wingmonstruo de fusiónfuegodemonio621001200 |EVILHEROLIGHTNINGGOLEM = Héroe Malvado Lightning GólemEvil Hero Lightning Golemmonstruo de fusiónluzdemonio624001500 |EVILHEROMALICIOUSEDGE = Héroe Malvado Malicious EdgeEvil Hero Malicious Edgemonstruo de efectotierrademonio726001800 |EVILHEROMALICIOUSFIEND = Héroe Malvado Malicious FiendEvil Hero Malicious Fiendmonstruo de fusiónfuegodemonio835002100 |EVILHEROWILDCYCLONE = Héroe Malvado Wild CycloneEvil Hero Wild Cyclonemonstruo de fusióntierrademonio819002300 |EVILSWARMAZATHOTH = Azzathoth Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Azathothmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil47501950 |EVILSWARMBAHAMUT = Bahamut Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Bahamutmonstruo xyzoscuridaddragón423501350 |EVILSWARMCASTOR = Cástor Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Castormonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero41750550 |EVILSWARMCOPPELIA = Coppelia Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Coppeliamonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina624502050 |EVILSWARMEXCITONKNIGHT = Caballero Exciton Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Exciton Knightmonstruo xyzluzdemonio419000 |EVILSWARMGOLEM = Gólem Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Golemmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca521501250 |EVILSWARMHELIOTROPE = Heliotropo Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Heliotropemonstruo normaloscuridadroca41950650 |EVILSWARMHRAESVELG = Hraesvelg Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Hraesvelgmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada411501850 |EVILSWARMKERYKEION = Caduceo Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Kerykeionmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros416001550 |EVILSWARMKETOS = Ketos Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Ketosmonstruo de efectooscuridadaqua417501050 |EVILSWARMMANDRAGORA = Mandrágora Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Mandragoramonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta415501450 |EVILSWARMNIGHTMARE = Pesadilla Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Nightmaremonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio49501950 |EVILSWARMOBLIVIWISP = Obliviwisp Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Obliviwispmonstruo de efectooscuridadpiro44502050 |EVILSWARMOLANTERN = O'Lantern Horda de MaldadEvilswarm O'lanternmonstruo de efectooscuridadpiro416501250 |EVILSWARMOPHION = Ofión Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Ophionmonstruo xyzoscuridaddragón425501650 |EVILSWARMOUROBOROS = Ouroboros Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Ouroborosmonstruo xyzoscuridaddragón427501950 |EVILSWARMSALAMANDRA = Salamandra Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Salamandramonstruo de efectooscuridaddinosaurio41850950 |EVILSWARMTHANATOS = Tánatos Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Thanatosmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio423501350 |EVILSWARMTHUNDERBIRD = Pájaro del Trueno Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Thunderbirdmonstruo de efectooscuridadtrueno416501050 |EVILSWARMZAHAK = Zahak Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Zahakmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón41850850 |EVILTHORN = Espina MalvadaEvil Thornmonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta1100300 |EVOBRANCH = Evo-RamaEvo-Branchcarta de trampatrampanormal |EVOCATORCHEVALIER = Caballero EvocadorEvocator Chevaliermonstruo géminisfuegoguerrero41900900 |EVODIVERSIDAD = Evo-DiversidadEvo-Diversitycarta mágicamágicanormal |EVODIVERSITY = Evo-DiversidadEvo-Diversitycarta mágicamágicanormal |EVOFORCE = Evo-FuerzaEvo-Forcecarta mágicamágicanormal |EVOFUERZA = Evo-FuerzaEvo-Forcecarta mágicamágicanormal |EVOINSTANT = Evo-InstanteEvo-Instantcarta de trampatrampanormal |EVOINSTANTE = Evo-InstanteEvo-Instantcarta de trampatrampanormal |EVOKARMA = Evo-KarmaEvo-Karmacarta mágicamágicacontinua |EVOLSAURCERATO = Cerato EvolusaurioEvolsaur Ceratomonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio419001400 |EVOLSAURDARWINO = Darwino EvolusaurioEvolsaur Darwinomonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio52200700 |EVOLSAURDIPLO = Diplo EvolusaurioEvolsaur Diplomonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio41600800 |EVOLSAURELIAS = Elias EvolusaurioEvolsaur Eliasmonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio61002400 |EVOLSAURPELTA = Pelta EvolusaurioEvolsaur Peltamonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio411002000 |EVOLSAURTERIAS = Terias EvolusaurioEvolsaur Teriasmonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio62400600 |EVOLSAURVULCANO = Vulcano EvolusaurioEvolsaur Vulcanomonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio412001000 |EVOLTILECASINERIO = Casinerio EvolutilEvoltile Casineriomonstruo de efectofuegoreptil31600400 |EVOLTILEELGINERO = Elginero EvolutilEvoltile Elgineromonstruo de efectofuegoreptil200 |EVOLTILEGEPHYROS = Gephyro EvolutilEvoltile Gephyrosmonstruo de efectofuegoreptil1200400 |EVOLTILELAGOSUCHO = Lagosucho EvolutilEvoltile Lagosuchomonstruo de efectofuegoreptil31200500 |EVOLTILENAJASHO = Najasho EvolutilEvoltile Najashomonstruo de efectofuegoreptil21002000 |EVOLTILEODONTO = Odonto EvolutilEvoltile Odontomonstruo de efectofuegoreptil25001200 |EVOLTILEPLEURO = Pleuro EvolutilEvoltile Pleuromonstruo de efectofuegoreptil1200200 |EVOLTILEWESTLO = Westlo EvolutilEvoltile Westlomonstruo de efectofuegoreptil37001900 |EVOLUCIONINESTABLE = Evolución InestableUnstable Evolutioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |EVOLUCIÓNINESTABLE = Evolución InestableUnstable Evolutioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |EVOLUTIONARYBRIDGE = Puente EvolutivoEvolutionary Bridgecarta de trampatrampanormal |EVOLUTIONBURST = Explosión EvolutivaEvolution Burstcarta mágicamágicanormal |EVOLZARDOLKKA = Dolkka EvolugartoEvolzar Dolkkamonstruo xyzfuegodragón423001700 |EVOLZARLAGGIA = Laggia EvolugartoEvolzar Laggiamonstruo xyzfuegodragón424002000 |EVOLZARSOLDA = Solda EvolugartoEvolzar Soldamonstruo xyzfuegodragón626001000 |EVOMILAGRO = Evo-MilagroEvo-Miraclecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |EVOMIRACLE = Evo-MilagroEvo-Miraclecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |EVOPRECIO = Evo-PrecioEvo-Pricecarta mágicamágicacontinua |EVOPRICE = Evo-PrecioEvo-Pricecarta mágicamágicacontinua |EVORAMA = Evo-RamaEvo-Branchcarta de trampatrampanormal |EVOSINGULARIDAD = Evo-SingularidadEvo-Singularitycarta de trampatrampanormal |EVOSINGULARITY = Evo-SingularidadEvo-Singularitycarta de trampatrampanormal |EXAESCARABAJOINZEKTOR = Exa-Escarabajo InzektorInzektor Exa-Beetlemonstruo xyzoscuridadinsecto610001000 |EXARIONUNIVERSE = Universo ExarionExarion Universemonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero-bestia418001900 |EXCAVACIONDEFOSILES = Excavación de FósilesFossil Excavationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |EXCAVACIÓNDEFÓSILES = Excavación de FósilesFossil Excavationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |EXCAVACIONDELAPIEDRAMAGICA = Excavación de la Piedra MágicaMagical Stone Excavationcarta mágicamágicanormal |EXCAVACIÓNDELAPIEDRAMÁGICA = Excavación de la Piedra MágicaMagical Stone Excavationcarta mágicamágicanormal |EXCAVACIONMILAGROSA = Excavación MilagrosaMiracle Digcarta mágicamágicanormal |EXCAVACIÓNMILAGROSA = Excavación MilagrosaMiracle Digcarta mágicamágicanormal |EXCAVADORAPLASTADOR = Excavador AplastadorShovel Crushermonstruo normaltierramáquina39001200 |EXCESODETRABAJO = Exceso de TrabajoOverworkedcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXCLUYECARTA = ExcluyecartaCard Ejectormonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros3400400 |EXCHANGE = IntercambioExchangecarta mágicamágicanormal |EXCHANGEOFNIGHTANDDAY = Intercambio del Día y la NocheExchange of Night and Daycarta de trampatrampacontinua |EXCHANGEOFTHESPIRIT = Inversión de SepulturasExchange of the Spiritcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXHAUSTINGSPELL = Hechizo ExhaustanteExhausting Spellcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXHIBICIONDEESPADA = Exhibición de EspadaPerformance of Swordmonstruo de ritualtierraguerrero619501850 |EXHIBICIÓNDEESPADA = Exhibición de EspadaPerformance of Swordmonstruo de ritualtierraguerrero619501850 |EXILEDFORCE = Fuerza ExiliadaExiled Forcemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero410001000 |EXILEOFTHEWICKED = Exilio del PerversoExile of the Wickedcarta mágicamágicanormal |EXILIODELPERVERSO = Exilio del PerversoExile of the Wickedcarta mágicamágicanormal |EXODIAELPROHIBIDO = Exodia, el ProhibidoExodia the Forbidden Onemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros310001000 |EXODIANECROSS = Exodia NecrossExodia Necrossmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros418000 |EXODIATHEFORBIDDENONE = Exodia, el ProhibidoExodia the Forbidden Onemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros310001000 |EXODIOUSELSEÑORPROHIBIDODEFINITIVO = Exodious el Señor Prohibido DefinitivoExodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lordmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros10?0 |EXODIUSTHEULTIMATEFORBIDDENLORD = Exodious el Señor Prohibido DefinitivoExodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lordmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros10?0 |EXOESPEJODELANECROARMADURA = Exoespejo de la NecroarmaduraNecloth Exomirrorcarta mágicamágicade ritual |EXORCISMO = ExorcismoDe-Spellcarta mágicamágicanormal |EXPEDICIONDELAGALAXIA = Expedición de la GalaxiaGalaxy Expeditioncarta mágicamágicanormal |EXPEDICIÓNDELAGALAXIA = Expedición de la GalaxiaGalaxy Expeditioncarta mágicamágicanormal |EXPERTOENESPIONAJETACTICO = Experto en Espionaje TácticoTactical Espionage Expertmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero313001200 |EXPERTOENESPIONAJETÁCTICO = Experto en Espionaje TácticoTactical Espionage Expertmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero313001200 |EXPLODERDRAGON = Dragón ExplosivoExploder Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón310000 |EXPLODERDRAGONWING = Aladragón ExplosivoExploder Dragonwingmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón724001600 |EXPLORADORASAMAZONESS = Exploradoras AmazonessAmazoness Scoutsmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero25001100 |EXPLORADORDELCIELO = Explorador del CieloSky Scoutmonstruo normalvientobestia alada41800600 |EXPLORADORHORDADEACERO = Explorador Horda de AceroSteelswarm Scoutmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio12000 |EXPLORADORSOMBRIODEHIRO = Explorador Sombrío de HiroHiro's Shadow Scoutmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2650500 |EXPLORADORSOMBRÍODEHIRO = Explorador Sombrío de HiroHiro's Shadow Scoutmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2650500 |EXPLOSIONDEARMADURA = Explosión de ArmaduraArmor Blastcarta mágicamágicanormal |EXPLOSIÓNDEARMADURA = Explosión de ArmaduraArmor Blastcarta mágicamágicanormal |EXPLOSIONDELHEROE = Explosión del HéroeHero Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIÓNDELHÉROE = Explosión del HéroeHero Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIONDELNUCLEO = Explosión del NúcleoCore Blastcarta de trampatrampacontinua |EXPLOSIÓNDELNÚCLEO = Explosión del NúcleoCore Blastcarta de trampatrampacontinua |EXPLOSIONDELOSCINCOHERMANOS = Explosión de los Cinco HermanosFive Brothers Explosioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |EXPLOSIÓNDELOSCINCOHERMANOS = Explosión de los Cinco HermanosFive Brothers Explosioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |EXPLOSIONDEPOLVOLLAMA = Explosión de PolvollamaDustflame Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIÓNDEPOLVOLLAMA = Explosión de PolvollamaDustflame Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIONDIMENSIONAL = Explosión DimensionalDimension Explosioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |EXPLOSIÓNDIMENSIONAL = Explosión DimensionalDimension Explosioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |EXPLOSIONESTELAR = Explosión EstelarStar Blastcarta mágicamágicanormal |EXPLOSIÓNESTELAR = Explosión EstelarStar Blastcarta mágicamágicanormal |EXPLOSIONEVOLUTIVA = Explosión EvolutivaEvolution Burstcarta mágicamágicanormal |EXPLOSIÓNEVOLUTIVA = Explosión EvolutivaEvolution Burstcarta mágicamágicanormal |EXPLOSIONFALSA = Explosión FalsaFake Explosioncarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIÓNFALSA = Explosión FalsaFake Explosioncarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIONINFERNAL = Explosión InfernalChthonian Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIÓNINFERNAL = Explosión InfernalChthonian Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIONMAGICA = Explosión MágicaMagical Explosioncarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIÓNMÁGICA = Explosión MágicaMagical Explosioncarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIONMALVADA = Explosión MalvadaEvil Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIÓNMALVADA = Explosión MalvadaEvil Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIONSONICA = Explosión SónicaSonic Boomcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIÓNSÓNICA = Explosión SónicaSonic Boomcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIONTROYANA = Explosión TroyanaTrojan Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIÓNTROYANA = Explosión TroyanaTrojan Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |EXPLOSIVEMAGICIAN = Mago ExplosivoExplosive Magicianmonstruo de sincroníaluzlanzador de conjuros625001800 |EXPLOSIVEURCHIN = Erizo ExplosivoExplosive Urchincarta de trampatrampacontinua |EXPLOSIVOADHESIVO = Explosivo AdhesivoAdhesive Explosivemonstruo de efectovientomáquina310001000 |EXPLOSIVODEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Explosivo de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Explosivecarta mágicamágicanormal |EXPLOSSUM = Baku-DanExplossummonstruo de efectotierrabestia3100100 |EXPRESSROID = ExpressroidExpressroidmonstruo de efectotierramáquina44001600 |EXPRESSTRAINTROLLEYOLLEY = Tren Expreso Trolley OlleyExpress Train Trolley Olleymonstruo de efectotierramáquina418001000 |EXTERIONATURIA = Exterio NaturiaNaturia Exteriomonstruo de fusióntierrabestia1028002400 |EXTERIOSFANG = Colmillo de ExteleónExterio's Fangcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |EXTERMINASOMBRAS = ExterminasombrasShadowslayermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41400200 |EXTRAGATE = Puerta ExtraExtra Gatecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |EXTRAOCULTADOR = Extra OcultadorExtra Veilermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros2600200 |EXTRAVEILER = Extra OcultadorExtra Veilermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros2600200 |EXXODAMODELAGUARDIA = Exxod, Amo de la GuardiaExxod, Master of The Guardmonstruo de efectotierraroca804000 |EXXODMASTEROFTHEGUARD = Exxod, Amo de la GuardiaExxod, Master of The Guardmonstruo de efectotierraroca804000 |EYEARMOR = Armadura de OjoEyearmormonstruo normaltierraguerrero2600500 |EYEOFTIMAEUS = El Ojo de TimaeusEye of Timaeuscarta mágicamágicanormal }}